Klayley Oneshots
by NatashaAshleyHopeMikaelson
Summary: A book of klayley oneshots that have been inspired by me or the lovely people who send in requests! Enjoy!
1. First Word

Waking up from his sleep, klaus felt more alive than he did yesterday. Looking around he saw no sign of Hayley. So he pulled his legs of the bed and set his feet on the floor, pausing for a moment, to gain some strength in his legs. Pushing upwards, klaus stood tall and wobbly, still recovering from his recently previous condition. Dragging himself around the cabin, he looked in every room for Hayley, but the brunette wasn't there, walking down the stairs, he stopped when he reached the bottom. The noise of the doorknob being twisted creaked from the entrance, and then a sudden burst of light emerged from it. Wincing at the light, he readjusted his eyes, and squinted at the door, standing there was the beautiful brunette he has been looking for, and standing in front of her was a smaller version on the brunette, Hayley's brown hair, although his bright blue eyes. Hope.

"Daddy!"

The newly recovered blonde man froze, his bright blue eyes widening out of shock. Her voice, the first word he's ever heard her say, and it's him, her father.

...

Only hours ago, he had been broke out of the wall -he'd been encased in- by the one and only Hayley Marshall, after years of suffering inside the same 4 brick walls, he has finally been set free.

As it turned out, Hayley had been the one to break him out, she carefully broke and ripped and smashed bricks to get to him, to save him. She hauled his arm over her shoulder to keep him up and bit into her wrist, then shoved the wounded flesh near his mouth. In which klaus gladly took, but cut himself off when he had enough energy to limp to the car.

Hayley drove them to a small bayou just outside of New Orleans, where a pack of wolves were currently sitting around a campfire and laughing, enjoying life. But these weren't any wolves, they were his, the North East Atlantic's pack, as Hayley pulled him out of the car, he managed to swipe a few looks at who was sat outside, and recognised some faces from when he and Hayley had taken cans of food to the church when she was pregnant.

Helping to hold him up with her strength, Hayley pulled him towards a dark cabin, once inside, she Laid him on the small bed and lit a decent amount of candles, to give the home a glow so you were able to see.

After feeding klaus blood and taking care of the wounds he has procured, Hayley sat on the edge of the bed, like a parent would while taking the temperature of a sick child, and whispered

"it's been a seriously long day, I'll explain everything soon, I promise, just get some rest, you'll need it."  
Hayley smiled at him with that beautiful smirk klaus remembered so vividly.

Placing her hand on top of his carefully, she caressed the top of his hand with her thumb, before pulling away and standing up, but as soon as she could move, her hand has been pulled on by the man in the bed. Turning back round to look at the blonde she whispered "what?" In which he replied with concern on his face, and a little touch of sadness.

"Where hope?" Smiling at the question, Hayley sighed and pulled her hand away from klaus and walked to the window. "You see that other cabin over there.?" Lifting his head slightly, he caught sight of the cabin, and nodded. "She right over there, she's sleeping, I asked Cary to look after her for the day." Cary? She would trust him with our daughter? Well, she's probably known him for years now, and gotten chance to know him.  
Nodding, klaus sighed and shut his eyes, and dreamt peacefully for the first time in years about himself, Hayley and hope.

...

Completely ignoring the look on her fathers face, his daughter, his daughter, ran at her fastest from her mother and across the room with the biggest smile possible on her face and slammed into his chest and immediately wrapped her small olive skinned arms around his neck and pulled him in to their very first hug. Reciprocating her actions, klaus knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. One hand on the back of her neck, holding her against him, so he knew she wasn't just a dream and that he was really, hugging the ultimate love of his life.

Pulling back slightly, to look at her face, klaus stared in awe at how much she looked like her beautiful mother. Opening his mouth, he was speechless. Standing in front of him was his daughter, his own flesh and blood, the one person who would always love him, and never let anything falter her image of him. With tears welling in his eyes, klaus breathed out with a massive teasing grin on his face.

"Oh sweetheart, you've grown into such a beautiful little girl, even more beautiful than your mother, and she's absolutely stunning."

Laughing at her father, klaus let out a breath, even her laugh was breathtaking, she reminded him so much of his sister and Hayley. He still couldn't believe it. Repeating it in his head. His daughter. His daughter. His and Hayley's daughter. Their beautiful little girl. Hope Mikaelson. One of the best things to ever happen to him, and the other best thing to ever happen to him being Hayley, infact, probably the best thing to ever happen to him was Hayley, Becuase if he had not of met her, nothing would be the same, he wouldn't have hope, he wouldn't have one of the most important people In his life.

Hayley Marshall is his blessing in disguise.

Shifting his blue eyes slightly away from her matching ones, he placed a hand in her hair, pulling carefully on the small curls, to untangle them. Klaus whispered to her.

"Hope, my littlest wolf, I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you till now, and it's okay to be annoyed with me and angry, but I want you to know that I have always loved you, and have loved you from the second I laid eyes on you. And I promise never to leave your life ever again."

After years of thinking about what he might have said when he finally met his daughter, he ignored any line he had thought about and spoke directly from his heart.

Smiling at him with a massive grin with two front teeth missing, hope hugs him again, burying her head into his neck for comfort. Her small muffled voice spoke.

"it's okay daddy, mommy told me that you were helping my aunties and uncles and that it was very important and that you loved me very much and that you were going to come home one day, I could never be angry at you for that. Mommy always says that family is the most Important thing. Always and forever!"

Pulling his eyes away from his daughter, klaus looked up to see Hayley, streaks of water across her cheeks, red puffy eyes, and an amazingly happy smile on her face. Pulling away from his daughters hug, klaus stood back up and pulled hope from the ground and sat her on his hip, with one arm holding her up at her back, and the other at his side. Klaus marched forward to Hayley and used his other free arm to pull her into a hug, in which she gladly returned, wrapping both her arms around klaus and hope, and allowing her head to fall against Klaus's opposite shoulder to the side that hope was on. Tears involuntary falling from her eyes now. It was still a hard concept to grasp, her daughter and the man she love- her daughters father, klaus, finally meeting after so, so, long.

Without thinking about it, Hayley lifted her head from the blondes shoulder and grazed her lips softly against his, keeping her eyes closed, as if afraid to see what his reaction may be, but as she started to pull away she felt a pull telling her to do the opposite of running away. After kissing klaus back, they both pulled back. Standing opposite to each other with a grinning 6 year old between them.

Breaking the silence they has created. Klaus breathes out in wonder. With a giant smirk on his face

"So tell me my little wolf, what's this explanation of yours? Not that I'm complaining, I'm certainly not complaining." Breathing out a laugh, Hayley began to explain everything to him, whilst their daughter held onto him like a sloth on a branch, not wanting to ever let go ever again.


	2. Contrast of Shades

It was almost 8:30pm. The sky was painted with blues, blacks and purples, and also oranges and pinks still lingering from the sunset. White shining Stars becoming more visible as the night loomed closer.

The compound was almost deadly quiet, the brunette couldn't hear anything other than her daughter running around in her room and herself, standing at the top of the balcony calling out for the man she was looking for.

"Klaus" Hayley called out. No answer. Pulling herself away from the balcony She placed her hand on the polished onyx wooden bannister and glided down the stairs, one step at a time then placed her feet firmly onto the cement ground of the courtyard.

Scanning her eyes around the courtyard, there's was no signs of the blonde anywhere. She sighed and turned to walk into the double doors but stopped, in the corner of her eyes she spotted something. A contrast of shades lay on top of the bar. Hayley turned her body back around and walked over towards the thing that's had caught her eye.

The dark surface of the bar became a background for The piece of smooth white paper, contained within a sketchbook, that was open on a page with a drawing pencilled onto it.

As Hayley moved closer and closer, the drawing became more clear. She gasped. It was herself, looking, in her own opinion, way more prettier than she could ever imagine herself looking. Picking it up she observed how the The shade of her eyes were perfect, even in black and white. The baby hairs that collected around her face where drew on, one by one, and even the tone of each hair was drew on carefully to match her own stands of hair where it had been coloured. It was phenomenal. Letting out the breath she had been holding, the brunette carefully hovered her fingers over the page, careful not to touch it, incased it smudged. She knew who had drawn it, there was no question as to who, something like this had to have been drawn by klaus.

Hayley stood still, gazing at the drawing in front of her for what felt like hours, lost in the detail and effort that klaus had out into this.

So lost in thought, Hayley didn't even sense the new presence stood right behind her, peering over her shoulder, until it spoke.

"You weren't supposed to see that" flinching ever so slightly, Hayley smiled. No one ever made her flinch from their presence, she always knew they where there. But not klaus, somehow he always managed to make her surprised.

"It's amazing, I don't think I've ever seen myself look so..." she trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Beautiful?" Klaus filled in, still standing right behind her, slightly towering over her shoulder as her back pressed against his chest, smiling a loving smile to her, even though her eyes where still focussed on the paper.

Turning her head, the corners of her lips curled up towards the sky, making it one of the biggest smiles she had produced in 5 years, her cheeks, reddening rapidly as she blushed from his answer.

Once their eyes met, neither of them felt like they could look away. The tips of their noses nearly touching, their lips cm's away from each other's.

Biting her pink bottom lip, Hayley's eyes flickered down to look at Klaus's. In which klaus mimicked the same gesture. Both moving closer without realising it, but suddenly paused when klaus whispered to her.

"I drew it because I was afraid of forgetting how beautiful you are"

Tearing her eyes away from his lips, she stared into his sea blue orbs, noticing for the first time that their was also flecks of green. Taking a sharp breathe in, she considered what she was about to do. And she wanted it so badly. She needed it.

As she breathed out, Hayley moved her head forward, her lips grazing against Klaus's own.

One more move and there would be no going back. But she needed this. He needed this. Not just the closeness with someone. But the need to be with the person standing right in front of them.

Filling the gap between their lips, Hayley gently kissed klaus, pressing her lips against his waiting for his response, to which he kissed back harder, carefully tugging on her bottom lip as he did so.

With a groan that escaped her lips, Hayley's arms lowered down and placed the picture back down on the dark wood then pulled themselves upwards to wrap around Klaus's neck, pulling him closer to herself as she deepened the kiss. Following her lead, klaus placed his hands around Hayley's hips, digging his fingertips into them, so possessively Hayley was sure it would bruise, but she didn't mind. To her it meant that she was marked, taken, that she was someone's. She was sure klaus had done it on purpose, because as she moved her hand down to join Klaus's at her hips, she gently pressed it further into the skin, to which klaus responded by using his hybrid strength to hold her so tight she could not move. though it's not like she wanted to.

Pulling away, they rested their foreheads against each other as they both caught their breath. Arms still wrapped around the others body.

The blonde and brunette stayed like that for a few minuets soaking in the fact that they had finally given in, after years of separation, hiding feelings, hating each other and being just friends and allies. They had finally given in. Getting something they both wanted. Something they both needed.


	3. Contrast of shades PART 2

So this is part 2, I didn't really specify in part 1 that I was going to do a part 2 but I've had a few asks, messages and comments on different sites to do a part 2, so here it is!

It was near seconds later after they pulled apart that both the blonde and brunette heard the voice of their little girl.

"Mommy, daddy I brushed my teeth and changed into my pjs, I'm ready for bed now!" Hope shouted enthusiastically from the balcony as she started at her parents.

Pulling away slightly from klaus, Hayley looked up to her daughter and smiled "okay sweetie, go get yourself in bed, and I'll be up right away to tuck you in and read a story."

"No! I want daddy to do it, daddy makes better voices!" Hope giggled, as she remembered the few times her father would make the voices of the character sound silly and funny, even the bad guys!

Smirking toward Hayley, klaus raised his head up to see the smaller brunette better as he spoke back.

"I'll be right behind you my love." He says softly, watching as his daughter happily skips from the balcony back to her bedroom.

Sighing, klaus turned back to Hayley. Just as she was about to speak, he refused to let her do so by capturing her lips with his Ina soft kiss. Cutting her off completely as she kissed back.

Not even a second later, the warmth had gone from her lips, his exit, completely noticed but the woman. Bringing her small hands to her mouth, she ran her fingers ghostly over the top of them, remembering what it had felt like to kiss him.

Leaning back a little to compose herself, Hayley's back hit the bar. Turning her head she glanced back down at the drawing. Sighing, as she reminded herself that she could really fall for him, well, has fallen for him.

Pushing herself away from the wooded bar, Hayley's legs carried her up the stairs slowly, she smiled genuinely as she walked through the hallways of the compound, following the voice of, what she could only imagine sounded like a small grumpy character from one of hopes books.

"Noooo! You have defeated me!" Giggles upon giggles bounced of the walls and around the corridors and hope laughed at her fathers impersonation.

As she got closer to hopes room, Klaus's voice became louder, and funnier, she admits to herself. Stopping at he doorframe she crosses her arms and legs and rests her head on the wood, surrounding the door. Watching the father and daughter bond even more over hopes favourite book.

"The beautiful queen and the lovely princess were saved, the king had done everyone in his power to save them, and he did. And then The king, queen and their little princess lived happily ever after! The end." Smiling as he watched his daughter yawn, klaus sat up from the side of the bed, where he had perched, careful not to startle the small girl that had curled herself up on him.

Placing the book down on her bedside table, klaus reached out and turned off the lamp, that had just enough power to make the room glow In a low golden light. He then reached for hopes purple bed cover and pulled it up a little further to her chin, to make sure she kept warm.

Bending down, klaus place a small kiss on her forehead, kissing her goodnight.

"Good night."

Yawning one more time, hope whispered back.

"Daddy, would you so the same as the king and save me if a bad guy kidnapped me?" His eyes widened a little, as he listened to his daughter speak, for a second she sounded so grown up.

"I will always protect you sweetheart, and If an evil troll tried to take you and your mother away, he'd regret it for the rest of his life." He smiled at her, trying to tell her as gently as possible as to not frighten her, that he will protect her forever.

"Okay daddy, goodnight, I love you"

"I love you too my littlest wolf."

Swivelling away from the sleeping child. he lays his eyes upon the exquisite woman stood in the doorway. He starts to make his way toward her. Stopping at the door from where she was rested, he placed a hand on her arm and whispered into her ear.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you."

Pulling her head back slightly, she looks into his blue orbs and nods. As he quietly walks past her, his hand still attached to her arm moves further down her forearm, until the tips of his fingers reach hers. Ghosting for a second, he slowly clasped his fingers with hers, tightly, pulling her with him as he walked through the corridors making his way to his bedroom.

Once they arrived, their hands unclasped. Klaus walked to his bed, bent down and began fiddling with the floorboards. Curiously Hayley glided around the bed, to see what the blonde was doing.

He pulled the floorboard up, then a second and third one, till the hole in the floor revealed a small space big enough to fill with a few things. To klaus, it was big enough to fill with everything he held dear to himself.

As he reached down into the hole to grab something, Hayley moved a little closer, wonder filling her and she anticipated the reveal of what klaus was going to pull out.

Her green eyes widened as she recognised the object klaus was pulling out.

A painting.

The, painting.

A very twisted painting.

The only painting she had liked, loved, the night they first slept together. Her favourite painting.

After he removed the painting completely from under the floor, his feet carried him to the bottom of the bed, where a chest was placed, and he rested the painting down onto it, displaying it for them both to admire.

Following him around the bed, Hayley stood herself right next to him as they both gazed upon the twisted piece.

"I want you to have it."

Whipping her head around to look at him with widened eyes, she stutters as she tried to tell him no. It's not that she didn't want it, but klaus had kept this painting hidden, with things he hold close to his heart. It meant s lot to him, she knew it did, so why would he want to give it to her?

"I want you to have it Because if it wasn't for this painting, if it wasn't for you liking it, if it wasn't for us bonding together over how lonely it made us feel, then I wouldn't have hope, or you."

As klaus spoke with so much emotion in his voice, he turned slightly, away from the painting, to lay his Baby blue eyes upon Hayley.

"Hayley, if it wasn't for this painting, or for you, my life would not be worth living."

Meeting his eyes with hers, she moved closer to him as he spoke again.

"I thought of this painting everyday when I was behind that wall because it reminded me of what you gave to me, my family back, our daughter, our own family, everything I had ever dreamed of when I was human. It gave me hope that I'd see you and hope again.

Hayley, you gave me the ability to love someone unconditionally... You."

Falling witness to the tear that had escaped Klaus's eye, Hayley reached up with her hands and gently rested them on his cheeks, caressing her thumb over the left one as she wiped away the stray water, and left a streak that shined in the light.

Signing, Hayley pulled him into her, resting her forehead against him as she felt her own eyes start to blur with water.

"If it wasn't for that painting, neither of us would have what we have now. That painting, klaus, is worth more to me than you could ever imagine. Thank you." She choked out as the water drops overflowed from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Pulling him in for a kiss, Hayley carefully pressed her pink lips against his, bending her head back slightly as he slightly towered over her.

Returning the kiss, the blonde smiled as he remembered that this was the mother of his child, a woman he had hidden his feelings about her from, even hidden them from himself.

Separating their lips, klaus rests his head against Hayley's once again, using her to stabilise himself.

"Stay with me, tonight."

"Yes." She whispered with absolutely no hesitation, a smile spreading across her face as she replied.

"There's something that I want to say, I've wanted to say it for a very long time but I'm... I dont... it feels impossible to say, even now, when your stood right in front of me, but I need to say it, i need to, I made stupid desicion in the past and not telling you was one of them, I've waited too long." Klaus spoke with not one breathe to interrupt him, from saying what he has wanted to say for a very long time.

"Hayley Marshall, my little wolf... I love you."

"I love you too Klaus Mikaelson."

And once again they relished in a long soothing kiss, that lead them to the bed where all they did was talk to each other about theirselves, their secrets that no one knew but them, they confided into the other with thoughts and declarations , and eventually slept, with Hayley's head rested on Klaus's chest, and his hand wrapped around her waist as he held her closer to himself, Promising to never let her go again.


	4. The only way to keep her safe

_**So this is basically just a dream of mine, tbh I think it's just a bunch off fluff , enjoy, oh and incase you didn't read the summary, you can send me a request for a Drabble on tumblr or watt pad or Twitter and I'll write it as soon as possible. Love you guys xoxo. **_

_**Tumblr: natashaashleyhopemikaelson **_

_**Twitter: BbzSharkey**_

_**wattpad: natashasharkey1864**_

-N

* * *

"Hayley this the only way" klaus said walking up to Hayley and kneeling down in front of her

"It can't be"Hayley's said cradling their daughter whilst sat on the rocking chair in hopes nursery

"I'm sorry hayley but it is, if we're gonna protect our daughter everyone has to believe she is dead" they were both looking into each other's eyes now

"What about us" Hayley asked carefully getting out of the chair with hope in her arms while klaus got up from his kneeling position

"We will stay here and make New Orleans safe for her to return" Hayley let a few tears fall again, streaming down her face

"I'm not leaving her klaus " klaus walked up to Hayley and grabbed both of her upper arms carefully since she was still holding hope, holding her in place and looking her in the eyes

"Hayley I don't want to leave her either but it's for her protection " Klaus's eyes were now welling up at the thought of leaving his daughter

"No" Hayley said strongly

"Hay-" klaus started to say but was interrupted by Hayley

"No, if hope is going then I am too" Hayley walked away pulling away from Klaus's hold rocking her daughter in her arms shushing her back to sleep

"Hayley please" klaus pleaded, he didn't want to make this any harder then it had to be.

"No you're either coming with me or not " klaus knew by the sound of her voice that she wasn't Going to leave hope, klaus sighed

"It's not that simple Hayley, faking your death is easy but mine it's not so simple, if I die a entire bloodline dies and if Marcel and josh and any vampire here don't die my siblings will know that I'm still alive somehow" klaus wanted to shout by now but knew he couldn't because of hope and his siblings

"We'll figure something out klaus just please come with us,I know it's going to be hard to leave this place believe me I know how hard it is to move on but this is for our daughter, klaus she needs us, not Rebekah or Elijah she needs us to take care of her were are her mother and father, not them." Klaus and Hayley were standing so close to each other now just looking into each other's eyes

Klaus sighed and nodded. He knew he would make his sibling unbelievably sad but it was for his daughter and he promised himself and Hayley he would do anything for their daughter.

The next few days hayley and klaus planned everything from the reason their dead to how all of the vampires from Klaus's bloodline are not dead, to them it was simple really, they compelled davina to tell everyone that she was compelled by Mikael to unsire klaus's bloodline so the question as to why all the vampires are still alive was answered.

Now it was up to them to plan all of the little details that needed to be there in order to convince everyone that there dead. Klaus found a girl that looked like hayley and turned her so that there was a body left to confirm Hayley's death and now that part of the plan was complete. now all that was left to do was to find someone who looked like klaus and kill him with the White oak steak so that's what he did.

He killed the lookalikes and burnt their bodies along with the compound to convince everyone that they were definitely dead, while klaus was drenching the place in fuel,

Hayley grabbed hope and and a few of her clothes and some teddies along with hopes favourite toy, the little wolf. And packed everything into the new car klaus got, they both new they would have to get out of there as fast as possible so no one would see them. So when klaus finally lit the place on fire he vamp sped to the car and drove them away from the compound and out of New Orleans.

They spent the next few days in a hotel watching the news waiting for something about them to show up and then it did

"2 local residents were killed in their home with their 2 week old daughter on Friday night last week, the male resident klaus mikaelson was reported to of had a wooden stick driven through his heart and the mother Hayley Marshall and daughter hope mikaelson were both burned alive, the family of the deceased are having a funeral on Sunday to honour the loss of their family and their daughter."

Klaus sat watching the TV then walked over to Hayley who was sat on the bed feeding hope with a bottle. Hayley had tears in her eyes and klaus walked over to her and wiped the few tears that fell form her eyes then Hayley whispered "we should go back for the funereal, no one has to see us, we'll just visit the graves afterwards."

Klaus was hesitant at first but then agreed, They spent the next few days Packing making sure they had everything because after going to the funeral they are going to move to California to start a new life.

It was pretty obvious they couldn't stay over at a hotel in New Orleans right now so they would go on Sunday to the funeral and they would leave straight after.

The funeral had started about 5 minuets ago, and Hayley and klaus had just pulled up around the corner from the cemetery, they both wore black hoodies and Hayley kept laughing at klaus because he had his hood up and looked funny, and klaus would always give Hayley a look but ended up smiling in the end. They both got out the car with hope and decided to stand at the back near some graves and trees, werewolves from both klaus and Hayley's pack were there and the vampires along with Marcel, and even a few of the humans were there, mostly the ones they new, the graveyard was packed with supernatural beings from each faction.

Rebekah started to walk up to the stand to make a speech, klaus let out a quiet sigh with a small chuckle when she started to talk, Hayley looked at him and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, silently asking why was he laughing, klaus noticed this and answered her silent question.

"I knew Rebekah would have to make speech, always so dramatic."

"Give her a break klaus, she thinks we're dead, she thinks her niece is dead."

Klaus looked into Hayley's eyes with a look he didn't give to just anyone, a apologetic look. They stopped talking and listened to Rebekah.

"Hayley was my best friend, one of the bestest friends I've had in a very long time and I loved her like family, she was family." Rebekah sighed, she couldn't do this, she was crying already. "My little niece hope was beautiful, she made everyone happy and she turned my brother all soft." Rebekah let out a small sad laugh remembering the times klaus would go all soft when he was holding her.

"And as most of you know my big brother was stubborn, and very annoying at times, but I loved him anyway..." Rebekah was now looking at everyone in the crowd trying to keep her tears from overflowing when she saw a man stood behind a tree and for some reason she couldn't look away something about him looked so familiar, so she kept on staring.

"And if there any chance he could be hearing this right now I want him to know that I forgive him for everything he's ever done, which includes scaring off any boy I brought home..." Everyone let out a soft laugh knowing it was something klaus would do

" I just hope the bastard who did this to my family rots in hell for all eternity so that Nik, Hayley and hope get justice."

Rebekah's face was now covered in tears she couldn't do it, she walked away from the stand while Jackson went up to talk, Elijah tried to pull her in for a hug but she pushed him off and started to walk to the back of the crowed.

Hayley had just taken hope back to the car to change her, so klaus was left there watching the funeral. When Rebekah had walked off the stand klaus looked behind him to see were Hayley was and walked a few steps to look behind the brick wall, and when he looked back Rebekah was stood right in front of him tears stained on her face, klaus was frozen.

"You son a bitch." Rebekah said staring him in the eyes, no more tears falling down her face she walked up to him and hugged him and klaus hugged back.

"Rebekah you can't tell anyone were alive, we did what we did to keep hope safe."

"I won't tell anyone Nik I promise, I swear on my immortal life." Klaus and Rebekah pulled away from the hug and started to walk to the car

"Thank you Bex." They were both walking when they stopped at the car and Hayley got out and went up to hug bekah

"You know when I found out you were dead I couldn't believe it, there was just something to perfect about the way it was." Rebekah said hugging Hayley

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Rebekah, and remember don't tell anybody me hope and Hayley are alive."

"I won't Nik I promise now get going before someone sees you." Rebekah said with tears in her eyes, klaus pulled her in for one more hug while Hayley got in the car, klaus pulled away kissed bekah forehead and got in the car, and drove off leaving bekah and leaving New Orleans and heading straight for California.

They were sat in the car listening to music when Hayley started to speak

"How long till we get there."

"Not long now, we'll have to stay in a hotel till I can get a house." Klaus whispered to her while hope was sleeping.

And they did stay in a hotel a 5 star one, Hayley had insisted that klaus didn't need to put them in such a fancy hotel but klaus would push that his girls would only receive the best, and Hayley would smile at the comment.

It had been a week since they had left and Hayley was insisting that they get a house so hope Would get used to it instead of feeling lost later in life because of all the moving. While Hayley was asleep, trying to get as much as possible because of hope klaus was searching on the computer for a house when he spotted the perfect one. It was spacious, it had a backyard and front yard and even a white picket fence, klaus chuckled to himself, never in his entire immortal life would he thought he would live in a house with a white picket fence, he looked over at Hayley and just stared at her taking in her beauty, he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her, she was exquisite and he was glad she was the one he was going through this with because if it was anyone else they wouldn't be able to handle it like Hayley can, Hayley strong, not afraid to stand up for herself, not even afraid of him, and that's what he loved about her. Klaus shook his head and went over to Hayley and gently shook her to wake her up

" klaus I told you to let me sleep."

"I know you did but I think I've found the perfect house." Hayley got out the bed and looked at the picture of the house, klaus could tell by the expression on her face that she loved it

"It's perfect klaus thank you." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back gently caressing her back and placing his chin on top of her head noticing the height difference.

The next morning they paid for the house bought new furniture and moved into the new furnished house. Some nights Hayley would have nightmares about hope and if something would happen to her if she left her in her room, klaus would always wake her up, and tonight was one of those nights but different. Hayley was tossing and turning on her bed having another nightmare when klaus comes in to wake her, he gently shook her waiting for her to wake up and then She did, but this time she had a few tears running down her cheeks making them shiny. Klaus caressed the side of her face with his hand brushing away the tears on her cheeks while sat on the very side of the bed.

" hey, Hayley are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Look Hayley I'm always going to be here for you and I will always protect you okay."

"Okay" klaus got up and went to leave when Hayley grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes

"Stay with me please." Hayley asked begging him with her eyes, she didn't want to be left alone not after the words he just said to her, klaus just nodded and got under the covers were Hayley placed her head on his chest and her hand on his abdomen making herself comfy, and for the first time in a very long time she didn't have bad dreams, she didn't have nightmares about her daughter being taken away from her. She dreamed about hope and raising her with klaus and all of them being happy. And after that night neither of them slept alone again, after a few weeks of sleeping in the same bed klaus and Hayley decided they should give them a shot seeing as they had chemistry with each other and were already living together with a child.

And a few moths turned into a few months and then before they knew it hope had turned 1.

"Well that was an eventful first birthday" Hayley said plopping her self on the couch next to klaus and letting herself sink into his embrace, she had just put hope to sleep after spoiling her rotten with a load of toys and stuffed teddy bears.

"Indeed it was" klaus replied kissing the top of her head, suddenly the phone rang and klaus went to pick it up he looked who was ringing but it was a no caller ID, he answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Nik."

"Rebekah how did you get this number." Klaus shouted in a whisper careful not to wake hope up even if she was upstairs, Hayley looked at klaus with worry in her eyes and klaus shared the same look.

"Well when someone's last name is mikaelson you're not that hard to find." Rebekah said with a slight laugh at the end.

"Rebekah, you shouldn't have contacted us."

"I know Nik but there is something you need to know, you know I wouldn't contact you for any reason after everything you went to keep hope safe but it's important, it's about hope."

"What about hope." Klaus said with concern, what would be so important that Rebekah had to call her so called dead brother.

"Our aunt dahlia, she put a curse on our family that the first born of every generation had to be sacrificed." Klaus was speechless, he didn't know what to say, neither did Hayley

"If she's looking for hope then don't contact us again Rebekah, if we need to talk I will call you."

Klaus ended the call and put the phone down. Hayley got up from the couch and went up to klaus and hugged him and he hugged back, tears were now streaming down Hayley's face and staining Klaus's shirt. Hayley was quietly sobbing against Klaus's shirt when he wispered in her ear "shhh hayley I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, and if they do I will torture them till they beg me to have mercy and when they ask I won't give them any and I will protect you both till my last breath okay?" "Okay."

They both went up stairs and got changed and got in bed with Hayley in Klaus's embrace like always, they were both on the brink of going to sleep when klaus says "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you Hayley, neither of you." Hayley lifted her head up and leaned in to kiss klaus softly on the lips, klaus lifts up his free hand and caresses the side of Hayley face and said "I love you Hayley." Hayley's eyes widen for a Brief second but then go back to normal, she lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she kisses klaus again and repeats the same words "I love you too."


	5. Surprise

**Thank you Ms Simmons for sending a request, I loved it. So here it is... Hope you like it **

**xoxo -N**

It had been 6 months since she had last seen her daughter, she missed her more than anything, but she wouldn't have to remember miss her any longer because her daughter is coming home as soon as possible just like klaus promised.

Hayley finished applying her lipgloss and looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful, well, she was dressing to impress. Klaus and Hayley had been meeting in secret for the last 5 months. Hayley was walking to Klaus's room when she started to remember how they started this secret relationship.

They had just entered the compound still arguing about Hayley staying with the wolves for a while, things started to get heated and suddenly they were in klaus room and then... Well.. You know. To be honest they should have never spoke of that moment ever again but neither of them could stay away from the other, so they just didn't.

They would meet each other in secret when Elijah was out or if they were together alone, and once Elijah moved out to live across the river with Marcel to train the new vampires, they didn't have to hide anymore, they would spend entire mornings in the same bed just lying there tangled up in sheets and in the others arms.

Hayley sighed, she loved those moments, they were some of her favourite memories, she felt happy in those moments, and Hayley feeling truly happy was a rare thing, so she treasured each and every moment.

Hayley barged into klaus room, looking for klaus, she searched the room when she finally saw him standing in front of the mirror putting on his tie... Well attempting to at least. She smiled and walked over to him pushing him out from the front of the mirror and allowing herself to stand in front of him to tie his tie

No words were being spoken, they were still speechless, they had gotten rid of all evil that dared to threaten klaus and his family and they were finally safe, they could finally bring their daughter home.

Hayley finished tying Klaus's tie and looked him in the eyes while keeping her hands pressed firmly on his chest while klaus was holding onto her hips, the were staring intensely into each other's eyes, klaus leaned in and caught Hayley's soft lips with his and Hayley kissed back. Once they pulled away to catch their breath, Hayley removed her hands from his chest and walked to the door, she turned back round to look at klaus.

"The wolves will be arriving soon so make sure your there to welcome them" Hayley said while smiling at klaus.

"Don't worry love, I'll be there, oh and I forgot to tell you, but I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Hayley asked with her eyes widening a little bit, klaus never surprised her, he always told her everything and was always honest.

"Yes... But you can't have it until tonight." Hayley sighed then smiled, klaus walked over to Hayley kissed her lightly then said "come on little wolf, we have a party to go to," but Hayley suddenly said

"okay but remember, no staring or even flirting with me, I don't want anybody to find out, not yet anyway." Klaus nodded and stole one more kiss before walking away, Hayley followed klaus into the courtyard were people from each faction, the vampires, the werewolves, the witches and even some of the humans, were all together in the same room, everyone seemed at peace, the werewolves were dancing with the vampires and even human and witches were dancing, the night couldn't have been more peaceful.

The night went by and with surprisingly no fight or arguments or disagreements, Hayley was talking to Jackson, he was just about to ask her to dance when klaus come over and asked Hayley that question for himself, Hayley excused herself from Jackson to go dance and klaus gave Jackson a glare while walking away, suddenly the song "I found by Amber Run" started to play, klaus took hold of Hayley's waist holding her close to his body and Hayley wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck pulling him in closer to her, they were swaying to the song along with other people when suddenly klaus got a phone call.

"Excuse me little wolf, this is very important." Klaus whispered as he looked down at the caller ID on his phone, Hayley nodded to tell klaus it was okay, but before Hayley could walk away from the spot klaus left her in, klaus was back in a instant.

"Well that was quick." Hayley said knitting her eyebrows together, klaus just smiled, his dimples showing more than ever, Hayley was still confused.

"Your surprise has arrived." Klaus said while walking Hayley towards the middle of the courtyard

"My surpi-" Hayley's voice hitched, the words were literally taken out of her mouth, it was Rebekah and hope, hope, her baby girl, Hayley ran up to Rebekah, taking hope out of her hands and holding hope close to her chest while a few tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't believe it, her baby girl was back in her arms just like klaus promised. Hayley couldn't have been happier.

Everyone was now staring at Hayley and hope and couldn't believe their eyes. Klaus noticed and walked over to them both. "As all of you know, 6 months ago, you all believed our daughter was lost, but she was never lost, we kept her hidden, out of the city in order to protect her from the people who were trying to harm her, and tonight we are finally celebrating the peace in this city, and celebrating the fact that out daughter has come home." Klaus picked up a glass and held it up in the air

"To peace " he said and everyone copied "To peace." Some werewolves and vampires came up to Hayley and klaus to talk about their daughter and the current worries of some of the werewolves, but none of it mattered to klaus or Hayley at the moment, they were just happy their daughter was back, it was almost 9:00 when Rebekah came over to Hayley, she looked shattered, Hayley smiled at her and thanked her for taking care of her, Rebekah replied saying it was her pleasure, and that she would do anything for her niece.

Rebekah looked down at her wrist "You should be putting hope to bed now or she will be a nightmare in the morning." Rebekah chuckled, Hayley laughed as well, "I'll go out her to bed now then." Hayley whispered looking down at a half asleep hope in her arms. She walked up the stairs and and laid her in her crib, all Hayley could do was stare at her, not wanting to look away just in case it was a dream. Next minute klaus was standing next to her looking down at their daughter when Hayley turns to him and says "Thank you" she jumps into Klaus's arms and hugs him tight, he hugs back. Hope startles in her sleep, unknowingly telling her parents to go away and let her sleep.

Hayley and klaus leave the room to walk onto the balcony that's located just above the courtyard, they both look over all of the happy people, all that they have achieved. Klaus turned to look at Hayley, he was smiling like an idiot, Hayley looked at him smiling as well. " Hayley -" klaus started to say but was cut off by Hayley "klaus I know what your going to say and before you say it, no, I'm not going to move to the bayou." "Actually little wolf, I was going to talk about something else, but not completely different, I was wondering if you would do me the honours of sharing my room, you basically live in their already, so why not move in there." Klaus asked hesitantly looking hopefully into Hayley's eyes, Hayley took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Klaus was shocked, they never showed any public affection of any kind so why now.

Hayley smiled then leaned in to kiss klaus, capturing his lips with hers, they shared a passionate kiss, with lots of emotions, in front of everybody in the compound, when they start to sepoy rate from the kiss they hear everybody cheering, whistling and shouting wooooooo, they even hear Rebekah say 'about bloody time'.

They lean against each other's foreheads, their breathing fast, trying to catch their breath from the kiss. Hayley looks into klaus eyes and whispers "does that answer your question" she smirks, "most definitely little wolf" klaus replies stealing her lips for another kiss.

Xoxoxox

hoped you liked it guys, took me ages to write this, I couldn't concentrate ahaha x anyway send me a request for a Oneshot and I'll write it Asap. Love you guys

xoxo -N


	6. Awakening noises

Thanks for the request, I loved writing this one xxx

-N

She awakes to a thump, a loud one. She gets up to see what it is, she walks out of her room without any problems, you see, Jackson and Hayley had a fight earlier that day, over the wolves again, so Jackson decided to spend a few days in the bayou to get the wolves trust again,but Hayley didn't want to go so she stayed at home with klaus and hope. Home.

Hayley didn't know if she could ever call the bayou home, she always felt safe and quite content at the compound, under the same roof as klaus. Hayley sighed, she couldn't help but feel for a tenth of a second if she had made the right choice marrying Jackson. Deep down, she didn't know, but she held feelings for another, someone under the same roof, someone she felt safe being with, klaus.

She followed the noise down the corridor, she stood outside Klaus's door, she contemplated going in or not, but it was 2 am in the morning and she was curious. Hayley turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly, she peers inside and the first thing she sees is klaus stumbling over the steps up to his bed. She rolls her eyes and pushes the door open fully and annoyingly walks inside over to klaus.

"Are you drunk? Oh wait scrap that, I know you are." Hayley says grabbing his arm holding him in place while sarcastically smiling at him. Klaus sarcastically smiles back, not saying a word. Hayley starts to take his jacket off and klaus lets her, but he sits in silence the entire time looking at her. The drunk him would never let the sober one remember, but the sober part is looking at her, taking in all her beauty.

The drunk him is helping him forget, forget the emotional pain he is unknowingly experiencing, the drunk him helps him forget that he has feelings for Hayley, and not just feelings that are mutual, feelings that if he told her she might reject him because of who he is. He would never let anyone know of theses feeling, not even himself.

Once Hayley has taken his jacket off she walks him over to the bed, even though he is still stumbling, before Hayley could push him on the bed, klaus grabbed hold of her hips and pushed her on the bed he crawled up the bed till he was hovering above her face to face.

Hayley's breathing hitched, all she could do was stare into his eyes, she didn't know what to say, on one hand she wanted to push him off but on the other, she wanted to stay there for as long as she could and just stare into his bright blue eyes, that looked exactly like hope's.

Non of them moved but somehow they ended up further on the bed and Hayley's legs were wrapped around klaus waist and her arms were pinned down by Klaus ,and their faces were closer than before, Hayley couldn't move with out her lips brushing up against his.

After a few minuets of being close to each other klaus finally moved forward and captured her lips with his and kissed her, and Hayley kissed back, very passionately, she wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she had never kissed anyone this passionately before, not even Jackson.

His lips were soft, soft enough that she pulled her arms out of Klaus's embrace and wrapped them around his neck all the while kissing, she didn't want to let go, never. After a while klaus trails his hands down Hayley's body stopping at her hips, he gently tugs on her nighty, lifting it up past her stomach and over her head to take it off, Hayley pulls on his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it across the room, she trails her hands down to klaus hips were his jeans lay and tugs on them, once there off she kisses him again with even more passion than before, there's no going back from this now, they continue to kiss until... Well... You know.


	7. Betrayal

He walks back to the compound hands and clothes drenched in blood, jackson's blood, thinking about the events that happened not more than 1 hour ago...

Xx

He and Hayley had been searching in Klaus's room for a book, a very old book that had a spell inside that could kill anyone, anyone. Klaus wanted to get the book in order to hide it, so that no one would ever get their hands on it and try to kill his family, hope... Hayley.

Once they stumbled upon the book Hayley passed it to klaus and he opened it to make sure it was the right one, and a letter fell out, well more of a to-do list. Hayley picked it up and read it, Hayley started to breathe heavily, she dropped to the floor, holding her throat, trying to help herself to breathe, her breathing was fine, she just didn't recognise it because she was having a panic attack. Klaus picked Hayley up of the floor and carried her to his bed and lay her under the covers, once the tears stopped falling from Hayley's bright green eyes and she started to fall asleep, klaus walked over to the paper that was still on the floor and picked it up to read.

Find the spell

Give it to my grandmother

She will use the spell to kill hope and klaus so they are out of our lives for good and all the vampires will die

Klaus crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the ground, his eyes started to turn into a golden yellow colour with red around it, with veins showing under his eyes. Klaus was pissed. He flipped over the table in his room startling Hayley, she whispered "klaus, don't" shaking her head as she started to get out of the bed.

"Don't worry Hayley, everything will be fine, I'll take care of it." Klaus whispered to her, cupping her cheek in his hand and bringing their foreheads together, and before she could feel the warmth of his hand, he was gone.

Xx

Klaus walks back to his room careful to open the door, just in case Hayley is still in there, she's not. He sighs and walks straight to his bathroom to take a shower.

When he gets out the shower, he vamp speeds into a new set of clothes. He's startled when he hears his door open. He turns to see Hayley, she comes close to him, wanting to look him close in the eyes so she can believe what he is about to tell her.

"Did you do it?" She whispers

"Did you kill him?" Klaus brings up his hands to capture her cheeks in his palms once again, holding onto her face, he looks her in the eyes.

"Yes" Hayley lets out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, she lets it out in relief, looking down she tries to play with her fingers, so klaus won't see the oncoming tears, but he does, he tilts her head up to look at him, and wipes away the tears, creating a streaking effect on her skin.

"It was the right thing to do little wolf, I told him if he ever betrayed you I would place his head on the end of a spike, it's not exactly what I did, but.. You know." Klaus tries to smile at her, to make her feel better, he's learned that whenever he smiles Hayley does as well, he thinks it's just some sort of thing that makes you feel better when you see someone who feels down feel better, but he was wrong, it wasn't just a thing, Hayley felt more than that, she actually had feeling for him, but both of them were unaware.

Klaus looks into her eyes, he wants to make her feel better, he wants to make himself feel better, he tightens his grip on Hayley's cheeks, holding her tightly not wanting to let her slip away, and leans closer to her, so close that their lips brushed against each other's, and once they did klaus leaned in more to capture her lips into a sweet short kiss, he doesn't expect her to kiss back, he doesn't expect her to do anything, but she kisses him back, catching him off guard and smiles into the kiss.

They start to kiss more longingly and passionately, taking their time to really explore each other's mouths. They move backwards to the bed, klaus lifts Hayley up and places her on the bed, crawling on top of her using his hands to touch every part of her body, remembering every thing about her, the small dimples she has on her back and the lovely shape of her birthmark on her shoulder and all of her... Sensitive parts;). They keep going until... Well ... You know.

They spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms. Talking, just talking. They talk about the serious things, and they laugh and joke and when klaus smiles, she notices she smiles too, she loves his smile.

Right there and then, she realises she might feel something more for klaus than just being friends.

Xoxox

So I got this request twice from 2 different users xx hoped to liked it, I loved writing it xoxox

-N


	8. Three words

They've been lied there for a couple of minutes, just laid in bed, with the covers loosely placed on top of them, there limbs are tangled whilst Hayley's head is resting upon klaus chest.

She feels his chest rise up and down, the regular beat of his heart thumping away. She turns her head to look at klaus, he's already staring at her so getting his attention was no challenge. They both longingly look into each other's eyes, memorising the moment, so they can remember it forever.

Klaus starts to twirl Hayley's hair in his fingers, fascinated by the softness of it, how it was always so soft and shiny, Hayley lies there, loving the feeling o her hair being played with, she's almost ready to fall asleep when she starts to her little whimpers and a cry, Hayley sighs... Hope. Hayley was so engrossed in her moment with klaus she almost forgot she had to feed hope.

Hayley started to shuffle under the covers when klaus pushes her back down in the bed, and whispers in her ear.

"I'll get her, little wolf, you stay here."

Hayley smiles at him, watching him as he leaves the room, to go tend to their daughter, hope. She smiles remembering all the times where hope would act like klaus, hope would always fuss and cry in the middle of the night just to go back silent when someone walked in the nursery... Attention seeker, just like klaus. Hayley laughed to herself, not noticing klaus entering the room.

She only notices he's back when he gets back in the bed and pulls her in to his chest. She loved when he did that, she always felt wanted, not alone, not a sorry little orphan girl that no one wanted. She actually felt loved.

They lay there for a few more minuets in comfortable silence until Hayley breaks it, with the three words klaus would never of expected to hear from anyone, except his siblings if they were really happy, which was a rare time.

"I love you." Hayley's eyes widen the second she said it, she didn't mean to say it out load, she bites her lips, trying to punish herself for letting those three words out of her mouth, what is he doesn't say it back

What If he rejects me

What if...

"I love you too." Just like klaus, Hayley was shocked, she would never of expected anyone to say that to her, especially klaus, she knows he has problems with his emotions and being able to control them, so after a few seconds of silence, she leans in and captures his lips in her's, taking her time to feel the softness of his lips, and klaus doing just the same thing, they get so lost in the moment, the don't sense the 2 vampires hovering near the door.

"I'm glad they have each other, it's about time Nik found someone he loves." Rebekah beams after hearing the confessions of both her brother and best friend, she smiles walking away from the room, to go to her's.

He smiles after hearing Rebekah's opinion, he just maybe agree with her, even though a part of him will always love Hayley, he loves the idea of his brother having a happy life more. Some part of him will always be thankful he and Hayley never worked out, because if they did, his brother wouldn't be were he his, with a woman he loved, who loved him back. He wouldn't be happy and wouldn't be in love.

That all elijah wanted for Niklaus, for him to be happy, and it looks like elijah got what he wanted.

Xoxoxo xoxox

So, I really loved writing this one, I thought of the idea in the middle of my English lesson, and just had to write it. Hope you liked it, remember, send a request if you'd like, I'll write it asap.


	9. Calm and uneven

**This is 2x09 that's been a little tweeked, I've set it when they were driving to visit hope.**

They've been on the road for at least an hour, they were going to see their daughter for the first time in months, and the silence was unbearable, klaus new that Hayley was refraining from talking, he just didn't know why, so he decided to ask her.

"What's wrong?" His brows furrowing a little.

Hayley sighed, she didn't want to play this game, were he asked 'if she was okay' and she said she was fine and they kept arguing until she told him. So she just jumped the gun.

"I'm gonna marry Jackson." She said it so fast that klaus almost missed heard, but he didn't, he heard every word, Hayley sat in silence waiting for a reaction, waiting from some snide comment, or his disapproval.

"You don't sound to happy, little wolf."

" can you blame me, I'm getting married to some guy I met 6 months ago, who told me were were "meant to be together." Hayley made quotation marks with her hands to silently say that she didn't believe it.

"Then Don't marry him, it's simple really." Klaus shrugged.

"But it's not though is it, if I marry him, weather I want to or not, we could have an army for our daughter, to keep her safe."

Klaus sighed, he was trying to be calm for Hayley's sake, he didn't want to upset her, even though he thinks she's getting upset just talking about marrying Jackson.

After there conversation, they stop talking, they sit in silence until they get to the safe house. Through all the silence all klaus can think of is the wedding, trying to come up with a way for Hayley not to marry Jackson.

Couple of days later

Hope was coming home, Hayley couldn't be more ecstatic, she had missed her daughter so much and she was coming home.

Hayley was pacing in the living area, she was anxious but also paranoid

What if hope wouldn't like her

What if she cried While I was holding her

What if...

Hayley's thoughts were interrupted buy klaus shouting her name,

She vamp sped to courtyard to see klaus standing there with their little girl in his arms. Hayley's breathe hitched at the sight. Her daughter, her little girl, their little girl. Hayley walked up to klaus, he passed hope to Hayley knowing she wants to hold her more than anything.

Hayley lightly laughed, of course she would be wearing pink, she is her aunts niece after all, she thought

She pulled hope in closer to her and gently grazed her lips against hopes forehead. Inhaling the smell of her daughter so she would never forget it.

Hayley had only just realised that klaus was standing so close to her, he was stood just beside her with his hand and the lower part of back, she shivered but immediately grimaced as she new klaus would notice.

She turned her head to look at him, and sure enough he was smirking at her. She quickly looked away trying to avoid eye contact. Hayley cleared her throat and shuffled, shaking off Klaus's hand.

She turned towards him and smiled

"Thank you, klaus, seriously."

"No need to thank me little wolf." Klaus said back with a smile creeping onto his lips, Hayley was about to move when klaus suddenly said "oh, I almost forgot, Hayley come with me."

Klaus said with a smile while guesturing for Hayley to follow him.

Klaus led Hayley who was still holding hope to the room just beside Hayley's. He didn't say anything, he just unlocked the door and opened it slightly and stepped back allowing Hayley to go first.

Hayley raised her eyebrows at klaus, and klaus just smirked in return. Hayley shifted hope from one hip to the other and walked into the room, she was speechless, klaus had redecorated hopes nursery, even with a new crib, because she broke the last one.

Klaus was happy at Hayley's reaction, this was how he knew it was the right time to tell her.

"Little wolf, remember the other day and we were driving to the safe house and we had the conversation about you marry Jackson"

"Of course I do." Hayley voice was a little more agitated than before.

"I think I have found a way for you not to marry him." Hayley's eyes lighted up at this, getting her daughter back and getting told she didn't have to marry some but she met 9 months ago was the best thing that had happened to her in a while.

"The ritual said that two alphas of different pack had to marry to get the alphas abilities." Hayley had put hope down in the crib by now and they were both leaning over it, admiring their daughter.

Hayley nodded along to why's klaus was saying, although her eyebrows were knitted together listening in confusion.

Klaus took hold of Hayley's left hand in his right and used his left to hold her cheek, gently caressing his thumb against her soft cheek, he looked into her eyes, Taking in her beauty.

His breathing had slowed down, he was as calm as the hulk when he wasn't green, whereas Hayley's breathing was as uneven as a painting on a wall.

This is it He thought. I'm going to do it.

"The ritual didn't say which alphas had to do it." Klaus's voice had reduced to a whisper, it was fair to say he was now shaking, bloody hell was he nervous, he'd never done this before.

Hayley's face still had a look of confusion, until she realised what he meant, her eyes widened and her mouth opened " wait, are you say-"

"Marry me." Klaus whispered, Hayley gasped, but before she could react klaus has pulled her into him and rested their foreheads together.

Silence had taken over them, klaus was on the edge, waiting for a reply, he needed an answer.

Hayley had been gobsmacked, never in a million years would she have thought that klaus would propose, to anyone, not even her.

He's doing this for hope

He's doing it for all of us

For his family

Me him and hope

We could get the army we always wanted and it would be the most strongest pack in the world

We could be happy

All these thoughts has swam through her head, they were all good things, and to be honest the bad things was a really small list.

Without anymore waiting Hayley leaned on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck while he wrapped his around her waist

"Yes." She whispered and smiled into the crook of his neck.

Klaus smiled and lent his chin on the top of her head, he then moved slowly and placed a kiss to her forehead, Hayley pulled away and looked into his eyes "thank you" there were tears in her eyes threatening to spill, happy tears.

Ok so I didn't know how to end this one... So yeah happy tears everyone ahah x hope you liked it xx

-N


	10. More than you know

Guys, I'm sorry for not updating, but I have just been so busy with exams ants studying and I'm not gonna lie, but I've have some serious case of writers block, I think it's because of the lack of klayley in the originals, I need some inspiration and I'm just not getting any, well anyway, I wrote this while listening to my favourite songs and if you want to, I'll put in notes to say listen to a song, so yeah x ahah x hope you like it xxx love you guys xxx

( if you want to, the song for this part of the story was bartholomew by the silent comedy)

"Listen Elijah, I'm not some damsel in distress that you can save whenever you get the chance, I know you have some kind of god complex that makes you feel like you have to be in control all the time and make everyone want to respect you, but I'm not gonna do that, because I'm not that kind of person." I snatched my arms back away from his hands that were holding mine. I turned away and tried walked away, only to turn around again when my name came out of Elijah's mouth.

"Hayley..." I was fed up now, why can't he just understand. I walked closer to him so I could look into his eyes so he knew that I meant what I was going to be saying.

"No listen... I know that you might think I'm being irrational because of this spell the travellers put on us thousands of years ago, but Im not. I'm not doing any of this because of that spell I'm doing it because I really do love your brother." Tears were threatening to fall from the well of my eyes as I spoke to Elijah.

"You're always trying to save me and protect me and control me and that's why I'm doing this. I can't handle being like this, making sure I don't do anything wrong just in case you flip out and try to make everything okay again. See that's why I love klaus, he embraces things, weather they're wrong or right he tries to work around it instead of trying to fix it without complications. He doesn't treat me like a damsel in destress he teaches me, he works with me, he shares the same opinions as me. Not like you.

I'm sorry Elijah but I can't do this. I don't love you. I'm sorry" he looked down at his feet, thinking about what I had said. I stood there for a few seconds before leaving, i grabbed my coat and left. I sat on a bench outside the quarter as it started to rain, I really didn't care about the rain I just sat there and just thought about klaus and hope, my family. The only family I had. It's not like the wolves were gonna consider me as family again since I killed Jackson, their alpha. The damn bastard, God I'm starting to sound like klaus. I smiled, thinking about him again. I stood up and walked to the compound.

Later at the compound (okay so next song, if you want to, is Reason by epic pop )

Once I had arrived at the compound my shoes started to squelch every time I stepped somewhere and my top was one more drop of water from becoming see must have heard me, he was at the top of the staircase, not taking a second to just stand there, he disappeared and came back with a soft red towel wrapping it around me and vamp speeding me to my bedroom.

"Little wolf, are you okay, what happened" He looked at me with concern plastered all over his face, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked me in the eyes trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I talked to Elijah" his face fell, not pleased with my answer.

"Oh well then ..." He cleared his throat before taking a step back from me, trying to hide his clear discomfort about me taking about Elijah

"I told him I didn't love him and that I'm sick of him trying to save me, that I'm not some damsel in distress, I told him that we don't work and that I couldn't handle it anymore." He looked at me blankly, why couldn't he just understand.

"I'm sorry little wolf "

"Don't be, really, I told him I was in love with someone else, that's why it happened."

" Congratulations then, you've finally got your feelings that you wanted for the wolf" he wasn't good at trying to hide his feeling when it came to Jackson, anybody could tell that he despised him with every ounce of his body. He walked further away from me, so he pour a glass of scotch. He filled it to the top and drank it all back with once swallow.

"I'm not in love with Jackson klaus, I killed him. Earlier, before I came." I stepped closer to him making sure I wasn't moving to fast. He just stood there, confused, but with a small smile on his face that I knew was there because of me.

"Then wh... " he stopped talking once he realised, his best poker face on display. I was now so close to him not even hope would be able to fit In my arms. I took a deep breath before letting my true emotions let loose to borough themselves in klaus's ears.

"You... It's you. And don't give a speech on how it's just the spell because its not, I know it's not. I love you. I really do. I love the way you act all big and macho around the vampires and wolves trying to act like an alpha when we both know you're a big softie on the inside. I love the way you think a body for Sunday breakfast is a good idea when it's not, even if it is delicious. I love the way we argue, and all the tension rising up, to a point when we're nearly pouncing on each other. I love the fact that we were destined to be together, spell or not. We both have very similar lives. We both grew up unwanted and scared. I love that neither of us want that for our daughter. I love you. I love you klaus." My eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from his as I declared my love. Tears were streaming down my face, I really wasn't any good at declarations.

"I don't know what to say love " his hands were both on each of my cheeks and were keeping me warm, since I had just spent at least half an hour hour outside in the rain. I didn't dare look him in the eyes, scared of the result of what I had just said. And what I was going to say. I stared at his lips, memorising their perfect outline, and how perfectly soft they looked.

"Then don't and just kiss me." He lifted my chin up with one of his hands and forced my eyes to meet his, no words were exchanged, he leaned down while holding my face and kissed me, he kissed me so passionately, I grabbed his hoody and pulled him down further allowing me to kiss him more passionately while he tangled his fingers through my soaking wet hair , it nothing like out first one, this one was perfect, his lips moulded perfectly against mine, as we shared our desire. Once we pulled away for air he lifted my chin up again and looked me in the eyes

"I love you little wolf, more than you know. " my breathing hitched in my throat, he loved me, me? He loved me.

I pulled him down by his hoody again and captured his lips with mine, savouring the taste of his lips, he pulled the towel from around my now drying clothes, and grabbed me by my hips, I slammed against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, I grabbed the curls at the nape of his neck and ran them trough my fingers, his hands suddenly found themselves on the hem of my jeans, hooking his fingers through the loops in the side, he pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his body, carrying me towards my bed.

Suddenly my lips were ripped from his as I fell on my back onto the soft bed, he climbed on the bed and hovered above me as he scanned my body up and down before capturing my lips with his once again, we lay there soundlessly as our tongues fought one another's. I rolled us over and lay on top of him, knowing he could hold my weight. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I love you ." I told once more. "I love you to little wolf. So much." I smashed my lips up against his again, and the next thing I know, I'm under the covers, and then... Well... You know what happens next.


	11. Memories

Okay so this i my first olden days fanfic, so be kind aha x i guess this would be around the 1700's, at the beginning Hayley is 17 and Klaus is 19. So... yeah.. enjoy guys xx

Memories. Memories are the things that keeps us alive. And if we have no memories, were basically dead. No life, no nothing.

His eyes twitched, moving under his eyelids, trying to pry themselves open, attempting to reveal the blue that lay underneath them. Once they opened, the man sat straight up out of the soft bed he was lay on. The man he once was, was dead. His eyes scanned across the room, where the bloody hell am i?

Suddenly a whoosh of dark brown hair swept its way into the room, followed by the lovely, exquisite woman that bared it. She was beautiful, her hair was let loose, not like all the other woman in their kingdom that tried to look their best every second of the day. She was perfect, their couldn't be a more perfect woman on earth. Hundreds of these thoughts were smashing themselves into his mind, not allowing him to think about anything else, until the woman's sweet, calm voice interrupted him.

"you're awake, good, we were beginning to worry," his eyebrows knitted together. We?

She must have seen his confused look , because she carried on.

"I'm Hayley, my mother helps people who have been injured, she's a nurse, we found you when we were strolling the fields, you were severely injured, but we managed to fix you up nicely." She smiled at him kindly, she sat next to him on the bed and rested her hand on his head.

" you're a little warm, here." Hayley handed him a glass of water, which he gladly took, his throat was parched as hell. Once he had finished the drink, she took it back and looked at him, she opened her mouth to talk ready to ask him a question.

"what's your name?"

"Klaus"

" where do you live Klaus." He panicked, his breathing becoming faster, his hands started to curl up into fists, he couldn't remember, his memories were lost, just like him.

" I don't know, I don't know." She grabbed onto his hand and looked him in the eyes, trying to calm him down.

" it's okay, Klaus, it's okay if you don't remember."

" how can i not remember, why can't I remember." His voice was starting to crack, vague images were floating in his head of a blonde girl who looked a couple years younger than him but her face was blurred, and some boys, that were older and younger than him, their faces blurred as well , they were his family but he couldn't remember them. Tears were on the verge of falling from his eyes.

All Hayley could do was hold him as he sobbed, his arms wrapped themselves around her body, holding onto for dear life, her arms were placed around his neck, comforting him, she knew what it was like not knowing who your family was, her mother, adoptive mother had taken care of her since she as a baby, her family had given her up. Right now they were the only 2 people in the world that could understand what the other was going through.

That understanding helped them both, they both had someone to talk to, someone to hold on to when things got to upsetting. Over the next two years They had grown to become best friends, they were inseparable.

...

"Okay, so this is a bit of a stupid question, but do you ever try to remember them, your family I mean." They had just come back from the market, and had decided to go lay down on the grass, they were both exhausted. She turned her head to look at min and he did the same, he looked her straight in the eyes trying to hide the emotions on his face, he replied " all the time." Hayley immediately regretted asking him the question, she hated seeing him in pain, even if he was trying to hide it from her, she could always see past it. She rolled over onto her stomach becoming even closer to Klaus than before, she held his hand and whispered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked, it's just i get curious as to why you haven't tried to get your memories back yet, it's been two years. " he sighed and rolled over onto his side, bringing them closer than ever before, he lifted her chin, making her look him in the eyes, he brought his hands up to her cheek and caressed it with his fingers, making Hayley shiver, causing goose bumps to arise on her skin.

" I don't need those memories, to tell me who i am Hayley. The people from my memories, they could have looked for me and found me , but they didn't. I don't need them to tell me that i am a good person or to tell me of my true identity, because i can make new memories, with the people i care about, with the people who i know will look for me." She smiled at him softly, he sighed and took a deep breath, not knowing if he was ready for the next words to come out of his mouth.7

"with the woman i love." Her eyes widened, her eyebrows half way up her forehead in shock, Hayley opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out, but it wasn't like she could say anything even if she tried, Klaus quickly brought his lips up to hers and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, she was hesitant at first, but relaxed as she realised she wanted this, she had wanted this since the moment she laid her eyes upon him. She wrapped her fingers into the curls in his hair pulling him down further to deepen the kiss. Losing his memories was the best thing that had ever happened to him, that he knew of, because if he hadn't lost them he wouldn't have met Hayley Marshall , the love of his life.

A year later they were engaged to be married. Hayley's mother had been wary at first because of Klaus, he didn't have any memory of who he was, he could already have been married or have a family who wouldn't approve of him marrying Hayley, but neither Klaus or Hayley cared, they were in love with each other and wanted to celebrate it, it had only been a small wedding, just a few people that they were friends with, and Hayley's mother.

...

"what if my mother's right, you could already of been married, you be cheating on her with me. Oh dear lord I'm a whore.." Hayley rambled on about Klaus's past, wondering if they had broken rules. But Klaus cut her off immediately responding to her foolish thoughts.

" Hayley, my little wolf, you're not a whore, i couldn't have been married anyway, when you found me , i wasn't wearing a ring, was i not ?"

" no" Hayley's face flooded with relief, she sighed and brought Klaus into a hug.

" see, there's nothing to worry about little wolf, and even if i was, i would do everything in my power to be with you, because i love you Hayley, more than you know." Klaus looked into Hayley's eyes with more love than he had ever shown her, more love than he had ever showed anybody, god was he in love with her.

2 years later

Hayley had been in that room screaming for last 3 hours, Klaus was pacing back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Hayley's screaming to stop so their Childs screaming could be heard, their child. He smiled in bliss, he couldn't have been any happier, it was finally here, the day their child would be born. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Hayley's other come out of the room he had spent 3 hours walking in front of.

One by one Klaus took a step towards the room, and the sight he came across was one of happiness. Klaus walked over to Hayley who was panned out on the bed, her eyes drooping, she was tired, she was absolutely exhausted. But being tired didn't stop her from holding her daughter just minuets after giving birth.

Tears were streaming down his face, Hayley's as well, she just laughed, how could she be laughing after spending hours in horrendous pain.

" what's so funny." He asked whilst holding the head of their child whilst Hayley held them.

"you were right, it's a girl." She smiled from ear to ear, she smiledback "a girl?" his voice broke, his daughter, his little girl. He could wrap his head around it, his little girl and his wife. His family.

" do you want to hold her." Klaus gazed down at his little girl and nodded, Hayley shifted, sitting up and holding her arms out handing the daughter over to him.

"what's her name?" the new father rocked his little girl back and forth in his arms and Hayley gently laid back down, resting her head against the pillow.

"you choose." She smiled up at him, taking in the scene of her daughter and husband. Her family.

He lifted his eyebrows at her, Hayley wasn't this generous when it came to choosing things. She smiled knowing what he was thinking.

"Hope, her names Hope."

" it's beautiful." A tear escaped from her eye as she looked into his eyes.

" a beautiful name for the most beautiful little girl in the kingdom."

...

It was bizarre at first , it seemed impossible, if he was royal why didn't they have the entire kingdom looking for him. He refused to believe any of them, they had to be lying, playing a trick on him. But they weren't , his name was Niklaus Mikaelson, the Prince, his father was king, his siblings, all 5 of them, princesses and prince's.

...

They were in the middle of town, there was supposed to be a royal announcement, turns out that Prince Elijah was engaged to a girl called Camille, it hadn't been long, but it had been long enough for his siblings apparently. He and Hayley were looking up at the stand watching the royal family stand there as they shared their good news, when suddenly he caught the eyes of princess Rebekah, she looked away, but back again, not believing what she had just seen, Rebekah focussed her eyes at the man, recognising his face immediately. She didn't care that everybody was looking at her, she walked straight into the crowd ignoring her mother's voice. She barged passed everyone insight until she stood right in front of him, her eyes wide in shock. Once she had stopped walking, multiple gasps could be heard from the stand, the queens face quickly submerged in tears. Klaus was confused, she looked so familiar, the blonde hair, the curls, her blue eyes, he had seen them before, on himself.

He took deep breaths, trying to keep his heart slow, what was wrong with him. Suddenly the crowd was being cleared by the guards, he looked around grabbing onto Hayley, making sure she didn't get swept away with the hurrying crowd. Suddenly it was just them, Klaus Hayley and the royal family.

"Niklaus." The blonde girl asked with a shaky voice, her voice breaking,

"who are you." Was all he could say, and once he said it, everyone ran to him pulling him into hugs, he was shocked, how did they know him.

"what do you mean, who are we, Nik were your family. You've been missing for 5 years, we've been looking for you ever since the battle, how can you not remember us." His breathing hitched in his throat. His family? He was a royal?

"i found him, after the battle, he was injured, i took him home and cared for him, when her woke up he didn't know anything except for his name and a few other things" Hayley spoke after being silenced from shock for the last 10 minuets.

"thank you for looking after my brother... I'm sorry i didn't catch your name." Rebekah pulled Hayley in for hug, something Hayley didn't expect to get in her entire life of a royal.

" Hayley, I'm Klaus's..."

"she's my wife." Everyone was silent, they shared looks with one another , looks that didn't look good to Hayley or Klaus.

...

A month later they had moved into the castle, alongside Klaus's family, they were wary at first, they didn't want any trouble from the king, who they heard was supposed to have become angry ever since his son 'died'. The Mikaelsons were very shocked to have discovered that there brother and son was still alive and that he was married with a child. None of the Mikaelsons had mentioned the facts, they had only just got Klaus back and didn't want their father to do something outrageous to Klaus because he was married with a child, a daughter. But they were wrong, Mikael didn't care, he couldn't have cared less about Klaus being married to a commoner and having a child with one, which shocked the Mikaelson family even more, Mikael loved hope, more than his own children everyone suspected. None of them could have been happier.

Over the next 5 years, pieces of Klaus's memory were returning, he could remember his tenth birthday and he could remember playing in the royal garden, and kol breaking his leg from jumping off one of the statues, it wasn't until the day of Mikaels death that he had really remembered everything.

...

He and his mother were waiting outside the room, the doctor was inside doing everything he could do to help his king, but there was nothing he could do, but help the king pass peacefully.

The doctor came out of the room, with his head down. " I'm so sorry..." was all the doctor would get to say, his mother broke down, she collapsed into his arms, tears overflowing onto her cheeks, Klaus held her in his arms and held on for dear life. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, the doctor walking away, him breaking away from his mother, him walking towards his and Hayley's room, the memories hit him one by one like a ton of bricks, he started to breathing was shallow, his heart felt like it was in the back of his throat, she saw him and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same, just like the day he had lost his memories. They held onto each other, comforting each other, he pulled his head from the crook of her neck, and looked her in the eyes, " I remember, i remember little wolf, i remember running around these halls as a little boy, i remember being shot during the battle, i even remember you finding me. "

"Im sorry about Mikael.. i know you loved him so much, even if you didn't remember, I'm so sorry."

"Promise me that you will always find me little wolf. Promise me that no matter what happens that you will always love me, for whoever i am."

"i promise Klaus, i will always look for you, i will always bring you back home." Klaus captured the little wolfs lips with his and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone. She was his rock, the key to him, she was the reason he had his memories, because if she never would have found him he would never be here. She was the key to his memories, she make him alive again.


	12. Unexpected

Prompt: Welcome back!...that last one was heartbreakingly. Good/Sad...Maybe you could do one with Hayley being super protective of Klaus...Like maybe the pack tries attacking him or something. :)

It wasn't easy, trying to forgive each other, sure it had only taken a month, but it was still hard for the both of them. Neither of them were willing to make the first move, they were just too stubborn. But it was weird, once they had finally learned to move past 'it'. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, like they were glad the other forgave them, neither of them knew it but they both had this thing were they would seek out the others approval, not intentional, but it was Klaus and Hayley, everything they do is intentional, they just didn't realise.

So when they had both made up, they were in a good place with each other, they were actually friends, so after turning Hayley back into human form a month ago, she stayed at the compound, just the 3 of them, and they were both enjoying it, a lot. They hadn't worried about each other for ages, until the night of the full moon, the pack turned back.

...

Klaus, Freya's finished the rest of the cure of for the wolves, I'm going to change them back tonight."

Hayley shouted across the compound, she was hurrying round, trying to find her jacket, sh ecouldnt find it anywhere until Klaus stood still in front of her, with her jacket in his hands, she smiled and took it from him and put it on, she pulled her hair out of the back off the jacket and picked up her phone, ready to leave, until klausinterupted her.

"i should come with you." She looked into klauss eyes, anyody culs have tell that he regretted what he did, she softly smiled at him.

"i don't that would be a good idea, not since the wolves are pissed at you, and probably wont ever forgive you." She pursed her lips, trying to convince him to stay here, and... well... it worked, she was surprised, but it wasn't something new, he'd been being nice and kind to her ever since she turned back. She smiled at him, which he returned.

"okay then, little wolf, I'll stay, I wanted to have fun with my daughter anyway." She smiled, she loved it when Klaus made the effort, at first he'd even been terrified to hold his daughter, but since shed been back, he had eased up, was more openly happy and loving, wasn't scared at the thought of someone seeing him as weak, because he really didn't care anymore. His family was safe, that's all that matters to him. His family.

...

_**At the bayou**_

Hayley had been there for nearly 3 hours, the moon was out, so she just waited. One of them was bound to show up soon. And as if on cue they did, it was Jackson. She gave him some off the clothes she had put on washing line and then hugged him. Once the rest of the wolves had gotten dressed, they all took some of the cure, and surely enough, they stayed in their human form. After about an hour, it was 1 o'clock in the morning, Hayley was tired and wanted to go home, Jackson said she was already home, and because she didn't think before spoke she told Jackson that she meant her real home, with hope and Klaus, Jackson looked hurt and offended, but he still went with her to the compound. Everything seemed fine at first, they talked in the car and even laughed a bit, nobody could of guessed what was going to happen once they arrived at the compound, not even Hayley. And she was married to the bastard.

It had probably only been 10 minutes but it felt like forever to Klaus, but he didn't care, he could spend the rest of eternity just watching his daughter sleep, she was beautiful, far more beautiful than any other babies, in his opinion, well she was made by him and Hayley, he wasn't going to deny that Hayley was gorgeous, because she was, she was perfe... his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps making their way up the stairs. Hayley was back. He would have gone to check on her, but he didn't want to bother her, she had just gotten her family back tonight, she was probably over whelmed. So he stayed there watching hope.

Next thing he knew was the sharp pain in the middle of his back which hurt more than it should have, he looked at his chest and saw the end of a sharp object , covered in some metal, the white oak stake, bright red blood was dripping down his shirt, his mouth producing even more blood as he choked on it, he tried to yell, god was he trying, but trying to shout while drowning on your own blood wasn't easy, he stood there shaking, he turned around and looked into the eyes of the man who just tried to kill him. JACKSON! The goddamn bastard.

Klaus weakly threw his arm forward and grabbed onto Jacksons throat, he would have snapped it, if it wasn't for the excruciating pain he felt next, the wolf pulled the stake even further into his body, somehow allowing Klaus to yell this time, he screamed dropping onto his knees, not even attempting to hide his pain, suddenly hope started to cry, Klaus's head shot up, petrified that hope was in pain, he tried to stand up, but Jacksons foot pushed him back down, slamming onto his back, pushing th steak even further through his body.

Hopes crying must have been what alerted Hayley, because when she arrived at the nursery, she came with a bottle of milk. The sight in front had of her had shocked her, and hurt her deeply, both Klaus and Jackson looked towards her, both saying her name, one saying it out of desperation and guilt and the other from pain and weakness. She ran at Jackson so fast, she could have beaten a bullet, she grabbed his throat and crushed it under her fingers, enough to hurt and damage him permanently but not lethal , she bit his neck right on the artery, and ripped it out, Hayley was lost in the feeling of causing Jacksons pain, until Klaus cried out in pain once again. She told Jackson to get the hell out, and he did, in pain of course.

...

"oh my god...Klaus." tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she scanned Klaus's body, Bloody hell,

Hayley awkwardly held him up as she helped him get to her bed. Hayley placed him on his stomach, and placed a pillow under his head.

"hay.. Hayley..you..yo... you need... you need to take ...ARRRGGHHHH...SONE OF A BITCH." She took it out as if she had just ripped a band aid off, and for the 2nd time today he hadn't expected it.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I'm sorry about Jackson, I...I.. I don't even know where he got this thing from." She apologised as she took the steak and chucked it in to a bucket.

"it wasn't your fault."

"yeah it was, i told Jackson before we came here that i wanted to go home, he told me i was already there, in the bayou, and do you know what I said, i said probably the most painful thing for him to hear. I told him i meant my real home, with hope... and you Klaus. I'm so sorry." Tears were falling from her eyes as she spoke, creating shiny streams flowing down her face. Klaus, with all of his strength that he had left, lifted his hand up and caressed her cheek and wiped the tears away too, Hayley's hand shot up to Klaus's almost suddenly and placed its self on his, holding it there.

" you could have died tonight Klaus, you could have died." Her voice broke, Hayley began to sob uncontrollably, making Klaus's eyes water, he hated to see her in pain. All of a sudden Hayley shot up from the bed and ran straight to the nursery, she came back with hope in her arms.

"hope, baby girl, your gonna stay here next to daddy, so i can watch over both of you, while daddy's sick, okay." Of corset there was no reply, she was just a baby, but the hushed calm voice of her mother seemed to soothe her. She placed hope next to Klaus, hope sat up and rested her arms on her father's now slowly healing stomach.

" okay I'm gonna go get some towels, and some blood, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Klaus nodded his head, and watched Hayley leave, for a few moments he watched hope next to him as she tried to chew on his finger and tried to chew the pillow at the side of her, Klaus chuckled, his daughter was truly fascinating.

" your amazing, my littlest wolf. So is your mother."

...

Once Hayley had collected a few towels, she made her way back up to Klaus. When she reached the same floor as him, she heard talking, more like whispering, she stood close to the door , but not that close in case he heard her, she used her vampire hearing to listen on what he was saying, she didn't expect to hear him talking about her to their little girl.

"your mother is amazing, and beautiful, she's absolutely perfect, but don't tell her I said that. She'd probably kick my arse, you and your mother are truly the best things to ever happen to me in my entire 1000 years of life, I love you so much, and i love your mother." She was speechless, her breathing had hitched in her throat, had she heard correctly, he loved her? She put on a poker face when she entered the room, not allowing herself to show any emotion. She took care of Klaus all through the night, she changed the towels, she feed him blood, they even talked. When Klaus fell asleep she sighed, she closed her eyes and yawned, she was so tired, she just climbed into the bed next to Klaus and shifted a sleeping hope over in to the middle, she was two seconds away from going to sleep when she found herself whispering into Klaus's chest, i love you too.


	13. Always been more

They were in so much trouble, fuck, their teacher was so pissed.

Klaus and Hayley had been best friends since they were born, they were inseparable, even when they got in trouble, they'd always join in with the lie so the other didn't get blamed all on their own. Even when they ran, they didn't stray too far from each other.

"quick! They're gonna find us." Klaus shouted through the halls of the high school, as they ran from the headmaster, god was she fast. Once Hayley had caught up from pulling her hood up, Klaus grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, making sure she didn't get left behind.

"which way," Hayley asked when they stopped at the corridor, she looked left and right, one was filled with people and the other wasn't.

"it would be obvious that we went through the empty one, if we go through this one she might not find us." God was he wrong, half way through their conversation, the headmaster caught up with them.

"stay right there." They turned their heads to look and gasped, Klaus pulled Hayley by her hand through the corridor with people, making their way to the gym.

It was prom, and because they were Klaus and Hayley, they didn't do things by tradition, well, Hayley did wear a dress, and Klaus wore a suit, but they both had sneakers and a hoody, you see they had this plan, on prom night, they would pull one of the most awesome pranks they had ever pulled. They hid in the roof of the school, and filled a load of buckets with paint, they then placed them above the door of the headmasters office and well, i think you know what happened.

They pushed the doors to the gym open and walked inside, sowing down so no one would suspect anything.

"oh my god." Hayley laughed, she couldn't stop, she has the most beautiful laugh, Klaus thought.

Wait... what ?

The doors of the gym slammed themselves open, and a very angry and blue headmaster stormed inside. Klaus panicked, Hayley was still laughing, not noticing, but Klaus's panicked face, made her stop.

"hey what's ..." she tried to ask Klaus, but was cut off by Klaus grabbing her hips and pushing her against the wall.

"Klaus is the headmaster here..." she was once again cut off but this time from Klaus pulling her into a kiss, she was shocked at first, well, who wouldn't be, her best friend since child hood and crush was kissing her, holding her against his perfectly toned body. She just couldn't help it, she kissed back, releasing all of her lust and love she had for him since they were 15.

And Klaus did the same, i mean if you where kissing your crush wouldn't you do the same. He held onto her for dear life, not wanting to let go. Keeping his lips crushed up against hers as their tongues fought one another's. When they both pulled back for air, they noticed that the headmaster had walked right by them, choosing to ignore their public affection.

Klaus pulled back away from Hayley, clearing his throat, "errm, we should probably get back stage, their gonna be announcing king and queen soon." Just as he spoke, the lights turned up, illuminating the entire gym. A teacher was on stage holding the crowns. Tapping the microphone, which screeched, making everyone cover their ears.

Trying to ignore the growing tension, Hayley said, "there's no point, were never gonna get through the crowd now." They both sighed, they were gonna try to create their favourite movie, without the killings of course, Carrie.

"hello everyone, it's time to announce prom king and queen." The overexcited maths teacher beamed through the microphone.

" okay then, the moment of truth... Klaus and Hayley." Both of their mouths dropped open, what?

"come on you too, onto the stage." silently they walked onto the stage and received there crowns. Then everyone went back to dancing, talking and spiking the punch bowl. Marcel, Klaus's friend came over to them with one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen on his face.

"this was you wasn't it, you rigged the votes."Klaus asked

"it might of been me, but i didn't rig it, its just... when people owe you a few favours and this is the last night I'm gonna see them ever again, i might as well put them to good use, congratulations your majesties." Marcel bowed at them then walked away, Klaus and Hayley laughed, still laughing, Klaus asked Hayley if she wanted to leave, and still laughing she said yes.

The car ride home was totally not awkward, okay i may be lying, okay i am. Neither of them had said a word since they left the prom, they were still thinking about the kiss. But they were best friends, they were meant to stay friends.. right, or was it meant to be like one of those cheesy cliché romance movies, since Hayley's parents were out of town that night, conveniently Hayley frowned, Hayley was gonna stay at Klaus's which just made everything even more awkward. Klaus pulled up outside his house, and turned the car off, they both got out, not sharing any words they walked inside and went to Klaus's bedroom, Hayley took some pjs out of her night bag and went to the bathroom.

Klaus sighed staring longingly at the bathroom door, he just had to kiss her didn't he, he just had to kiss Hayley, who his best friend, and conveniently the girl who had been in love with since he was 14. He sighed, and got changed, when Hayley came back from the bathroom, she said, " ill sleep on the floor, its your bed." And of course Klaus wasn't happy about that. "why?, we've shared a bed before, what's so different." "you kissed me Klaus , that's what's different." She looked in to his eyes, trying to read the emotions on his face, but damn.. he had a good poker face. "you cant just kiss me and think we can go back to normal, that isn't us, we've been best friends since we were born, and we weren't nothing more." Klaus walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, " you have always been more to me than my best friend Hayley." He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes, he pulled her chin up further and leaned down, capturing her into a soft passionate kiss, her arms snaked their way up to his neck, wrapping themselves around his head, while his wrapped themselves around Hayley's waist, pulling her closer to his body. Hayley pulled away, from the kiss, resting her forehead against his, she breathed heavily, catching her breath from the kiss, she opened her eyes and whispered "you've always been more then my best friends as well." Klaus smiled, kissing Hayley again. They laid in Klaus's bed that night, quietly talking about, how they can see each other more, when they go to the college, how they can hang out in each other's dorm rooms.

After that they just lay there, Klaus was playing with Hayley's fingers that were resting on his stomach as she slowly fell to sleep, when he was sure she was asleep he moved a few strands of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. H closed his eyes and whispered "i love you." To which Hayley, who he thought was asleep, responded, " i love you too."

In the morning, when Rebekah went to wake them up, she found them entangled with each other's limbs, and with big smiles on their faces as they slept.


	14. Lets make a bet

"no they are not." She protested, turns out Davina didn't believe that Hayley and Klaus were secretly in love with each other, she thought it was absurd.

"yes they are."

"fine, how about this, lets make a bet, if Hayley ends up with Elijah, you have to take me to... Paris, but if she ends up with Klaus... then ill... well... i don't know what u want, what do you want?"

"I'll tell you when i win."

Davina laughed, her smile reaching ear to ear, she looked at kol in the eyes. "**_when_** you win?"

Kol smiled and reached his hand up to Davina's cheek, caressing her, he looked into her eyes and was 2 seconds away from getting lost in them, until Klaus walked in.

"get a room will you." He said while carrying his 4 year old daughter hope, hope giggled and wiggled herself out of her father's arms and ran towards kol and Davina, achieving her attempt to squish herself in the middle of them. Klaus sighed, even though kol was the devil when it came to corrupting his little girl, he was still happy to see his family happy.

...

It had been 2 months since they started the bet, and sure enough kol want to win, so he tried everything he could to try and get Hayley and Klaus to get together. And sure enough, they didn't, in his opinion, it was like they were sided with Davina. Boy was he wrong. He just didn't know it.

...

Kol and Davina were on their way to the compound to take hope out, since Klaus and Hayley had elected them for official babysitters, even if they didn't offer, he wasn't bothered by it, of course he wasn't, it was his niece, his niece who he got to send home at the end of the day hyped up on sugar and with a few new pranks shed learned. He loved it.

"okay, so here's her bag pack, it should everything she's put in it, oh and how can i forget."

"forget what mommy." Hope looked up at her mother, even though Hayley was on her knees, Hayley smiled and pulled her daughter towards her engulfing her into big hug, hope laughed uncontrollably as Hayley planted kisses all over face, when Klaus entered the room, his heart warmed up, seeing little wolf and their littlest wolf, together and laughing. He walked forward and placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder, Hayley looked up to Klaus and smiled. She got up of her knees and stepped back. Standing suspiciously close to Klaus than she ever would. Kol smirked, **_looks like I'm winning the bet so far_**, kol thought.

Once hope said goodbye to Hayley and Klaus, kol picked her up and carried her to the car, he struggled at first, she'd grown so big, he would have been able to handle it, but since Davina brought him back from the dead in his old body, he hadn't been the same, there was a catch, if he were to be brought back, he would have to brought back as a witch, it was either that or not at all, and kol new Davina had made the right choice, and he loved her for it.

Davina got into the car leaving kol to put hope into her booster seat, and he did, it maight have a pain in the arse, but he still did it.

...

" hey I'll be right back, I've got to go pee."

Hope giggled and pulled a sour face towards her uncle before whispering to her aunt. "boys are gross." Davina laughed and agreed.

" hey, you little monster, you do too" said playfully as he smiled at his niece, tossing the keys to Davina, before he went back to the compound.

...

**_Were the hell did they go,_** kol thought as he walked through the compound, **_they were here two minutes ago, ehh doesn't matter._**

He quickly jogged his way up the stairs, trying to find the nearest bathroom, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard someone talking. He slowed down, tip toeing his way towards the noise, he tilted his head and gingerly peaked through the crack in the door he ended up at.

Kol was speechless, when he set up that bet with Davina he never expected to actually win.

...

Hayley shut the door behind her after saying good bye to hope, she rested her body against the door and threw her head back sighing, a smile slowly making its way onto her face. Klaus slowly walked to her and placed his hands on her hips pushing her up further against the door, as he slowly placed gentle kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone. Hayley marvelled from the feeling of having Klaus's lips on her skin. She shivered causing Goosebumps to arise on her neck, making Klaus smirk. She saw him and hit him on the shoulder playfully, stepping out from his grip, and dragging him up the stairs towards his bedroom, she pushed him onto the bed, and immediately climbed on, on top of him kissing him passionate, Klaus pushed his way further up on the bed and flipped them over, allowing him to be on top, he smiled and leaned down whispering into Hayley's ear, " happy 1 year anniversary little wolf." Hayley smiled and laughed wrapping her arms around Klaus's neck and pulling him down to kiss him, which he happily accepted

...

Kol couldn't believe it, after everything they had been through, after all the fights and arguments and the 'incident' that happened 3 years ago, that all of them promised not to bring up again. They were finally together and have been for a year **_a bloody year, looks like i get to cash in my prize then_**, kol smirked and hurried back down stairs forgetting about having too pee. He walked outside, and got into the car, smiling.

"what you smiling about." God she was beautiful, her eyes, her gorgeous lips, i bet she would look even more beautiful on our weddin... " hello, earth to kol." Davina was waving her hands in front of Kol's face, trying to capture his attention. He cleared his throat and shook his head, with a smile on his face, "what, did you ask darling." She let out a small breath with a hint of a laugh, and sweetly said, "what were you smiling about." "oh, errm nothing." He lied. " oh come on i know when you're lying kol." He sighed, she knew him like the back of her hand. He kept quiet for a few seconds thinking about the bet, he wanted to win, he knew he did, but he didn't want anything. And if he did, he normally wanted whatever Davina wanted, well she did want to go to Paris. This was the most perfect opportunity, he could take her to Paris, no question asked, it was what she wanted, all I have to do is say she won.

"you won"

"i won what." **_There it was again, the cute little line that she gets between her eyebrows when she's confused. _**

"you won the bet, you know the one we made a few months ago, about Hayley Klaus and Elijah. When i went back in there Hayley was on the phone, talking to Elijah about how she loved him and all that crap."

"you said crap, mom says you shouldn't say crap." Hope little squeaky voice pointed out from the back of the car.

He smiled looking into the back of the car. " then why are you saying it." He raised his eyebrows, staring her right in the eyes, she closed her mouth and smiled, going back to playing with her dolls.

When he turned back around, Davina had one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen one her face, "well then, looks like were going to Paris." They both laughed, kol started the car and drove from the compound heading to their apartment.

...

1 month later

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," Davina stared down breathless onto what was the city of Paris, from the top of the Eiffel tower.

"I know right, i remember coming here in 1889, when it had just been finished, it was more shinier back then" Davina laughed, as she walked around the frame at the top, pulling her arm around as her hand lay on the railing, kol stayed where he was, taking deep breaths as he stared upon her beauty, she was perfect, she was the love of his life, if I don't do this right now, i might never get the courage to do it ever again. Kol took a deep breath and took small steps to Davina, he pulled the little box from his hoody's pocket, and fell onto one knee right behind Davina.

"Davina." She turned round, and saw him kneeling on the floor, one hand flew up to her mouth while the other landed on the railing, holding herself up as her knees went weak.

"kol.." her eyes started to fill up with tears, one or two deciding to overflow. "what are yo..."

"i lied, about the bet." The hand covering her faced moved away and that little line appeared on her forehead again, he smiled. " what?" "i lied, Hayley wasn't talking to Elijah on the phone, she was in Klaus's room, messing up the sheets again." "then you won, why didn't you say." Because I didn't want anything, well, i wanted what you wanted, which was to go to Paris with you, well and another thing... to do this." He opened the little red box and let the diamond inside sparkle in the moonlight. Davina gasped covering her mouth again, this time tears falling onto her cheeks, **_why is she crying, is that supposed to happen_**, he frowned while looking at her, until he saw the smile on her face, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed, so did Davina.

"stand up kol, you don't have to get down on one knee." "thank you darling." She smiled at him, pulling him towards her for a kiss, in which he kissed back, when she pulled away all she said was "yes" in barely a whisper, he pulled back shocked, his eyes now started to water, he gave out a heavy chuckle and pulled the ring out of the box , placing the silver ring on her finger, he immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him and kissed her, to which she responded by snaking he arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the curls on the back of his neck, they spent the rest of the trip, in their hotel room doing... well, I think you know what they were doing.


	15. First name basis

"Tyler, i get that I'm your ride, but do i really have to come on all the rides with you guys, not even with you might i remind you i have to go on the singles cue, i mean, i would have been happily content with sitting at the coffee shop that was here on the way in."

"oh come on Hayley, it'll be fun, and you know i thank you very much for being our ride, you know since my car broke down, me and Caroline very much appreciate it."

"you bet your ass you appreciate it" Hayley replied, as she sulking stepped towards the single cue.

Once she sat down in the seat, she sighed, waiting to see the new face she would be sitting with today. To be honest, when she saw him, she didn't protest.

...

"bekah love, i don't see why i have to go on this stupid ride." Klaus moaned

"oh come on, you drove all the way out here." Bekah titled her head to the side, trying to give him her best puppy eyed face but he wasn't buying it, not again.

"yes and i also drove a pair of hormonal teenagers that were trying to suck each other's faces off here as well ."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him, sending him the daggers, she'd been giving him, since she was old enough to walk. He smirked back at her.

"oh just get on the bloody ride will you." His smirk fell from his face, he sighed and walked into the singles cue, whispering various swear words as he travelled up the path, that was the entrance for the singles cue.

...

"hey, let me guess, you're the 3rd wheel to your friends too."

"not really."

"so what... your just a loner that likes to ride rollercoaster's." The girl playfully threw at him as he buckled his seat.

"no, I'm hear with my sister and her boyfriend." She smiled at him and laughed, to which he smiled back.

"ouch, and i thought i had it bad." They looked each other in the eyes and laughed, too bad they only had about 20 seconds.

...

"well I've got to admit, you were better than the other people I've sat with today." Klaus remarked as he helped Hayley get of the ride. "likewise, oh sorry about the temporary deafness you'll probably get, so heads up." Klaus laughed, helping her get steadied on her feet. Once Hayley saw her friends she said bye to man she just sat with and gingerly ran up to her friends. And he did the same.

...

"Seriously another 2 seated ride, you really love your stupid 2 seated ride clichés don't you." Hayley cringed, whilst starting up at the ride. Caroline and Tyler, glared at her, giving her signal to get on the ride, so she did, she walked up the path until she had to stop at the end of out the cue. Something about the guy in front of her looked familiar, it wasn't until he looked right a bit, that she recognised him.

" hey British guy, you know if were gonna keep running in to each other like this, don't you think we should be on a first name basis." She smirked at him as he spun around to see her, and once he did a massive grin broke out onto his face. "Klaus." "Hayley, well now that were on a first name basis, I think this is totally not gonna be awkward." Hayley glanced towards were Tyler and Caroline should of been and frowned, she couldn't see them. " hey can you see your sister from here because i can't see my friends, and it looks like their line is going pretty fast." Klaus looked towards the line and also frowned, bloody hell. "what?" did he say that out load? "oh, nothing, it's just my sisters 17 and i wasn't supposed to lose her." " Im sure she'll be waiting for you at the end of the ride, just like my friends should be." She smiled at him, patting her hand against his arm, trying to comfort him, even though she had only just met him.

...

"oh bloody hell." Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm, it just had to happen, he just had to lose her.

"hey Klaus , I'm sure she's fine, she's 17 i mean i was pretty good at looking after myself when i was 17, and I'm sure your sister is perfectly capable of ... shit, i can't find my friends either, great."

"you know what, let them find us, you wanna go for some coffee." Hayley Shrugged her shoulders, turning towards Klaus with a hopeful smile on her face, raising one eyebrow. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and let out a huge sigh, "that sounds great, I'd really like some coffee right now." Hayley smiled and dragged him to the coffee shop she saw on the way in.

...

3 hours and 10 cups of coffee later

"that's so unfair, you can't just... you know what, your just... a cheat."

Klaus laughed but was also confused at Hayley's little outburst. They were fighting over the new captain America movie, and who the captain should end up with.

" a cheat? How can i be a cheat." His laughing hadn't died down a single bit, he was in stitches, she was so funny.

"i don't know, you just are." Hayley's face had softened a little, which made her smile. She'd only just met Klaus, but she felt like she had known his forever. She looked at her phone and checked her time. She jumped up from her seat and put her jacket on.

"wow, love . what's the matter." Klaus's face fell as he saw Hayley hurrying to get out of the coffee shop, "its 5pm, i was meant to be driving back home an hour ago, shit." Klaus's face fell, Rebekah hadn't found him, she could be anywhere, bloody hell. He followed Hayley outside whilst putting on his jacket, he took his phone out from his pocket and dialled bekah's number, turns out she liked to turn her phone off when he was trying to call her.

"nik, were the bloody hell have you been, we've been looking for you for ages. We thought you had left." Klaus pulled bekah into a hug, she opposed at first, but hugged back.

"sorry, i lost track of time, i was getting some coffee with Hayley."

Rebekah's eyebrows knitted together, **_who was Hayley_**.

"who's Hayley?"

"That would be me, the girl standing next to him." Hayley waved her hand at bekah, and smiled.

Well she is pretty, I'll give him that, bekah thought

"well I've got to go find my friends, it was nice riding with you Klaus, you know... in a non...sexual way... I'm just gonna go now...ahaha , bye." Hayley awkwardly waved and walked away, she didn't even get to the entrance of the theme park, before she felt a hand on hers pulling her around to face him. She gasped when she saw him. "Klaus, what are yo..." she was interrupted by him crushing his lips up against hers, she hesitated at first, but then eased into the kiss, she put her arms around his neck, while he put his around her hips, she could have stood there all day, just kissing him, but fate had a different plan, which was called Tyler. She pulled away from Klaus when she heard her name being called, she turned round to see her friend Tyler, "where have you been, we were..." Hayley cut him off turning back to Klaus, with a small smile on her face. "what was that for?" "you were the only reason i had a good time today." Klaus looked into her eyes and smiled, he licked his lips and stepped towards her, and Hayley didn't step back. " and i hope i get to see you again." He whispered to her, just as he was going to walk away she pulled his hand back and tucked a piece of paper inside it, she smirked then walked back to her friends, leaving him speechless, once he got back to the car, he opened the piece of paper,

Call me ;)

He smirked, opened the not a little further, allowing him to see her phone number. That night he had trouble sleeping, all he could do was think about Hayley, and it was the same for Hayley.


	16. Hogwarts

so this is part one out of two, and IM BACK! YAAAAY, i hate camping, bloody spiders, anyway, this is part one, i hope you like it, well then, i guess ill leave you two it then... happy reading

"mudblood." 1 word, that all it took for the students roaming the halls to stop and stare at Klaus and form a circle. 1 bloody word

Hayley rolled her eyes at him again for about the tenth time today, she turned around in the wide halls of Hogwarts after just coming out of potions, to slowly look at him. Klaus Mikaelson, the son of the man her family hated.

"do you ever quit trying to get my attention." She retorted back with a small smirk on her face, she loved riling him up, it was amusing to see his reactions towards her words when they were fighting, well i guess you could say pretend fighting, it's not like they actually meant it. She was just about to turn around, but decided not to.

"and by the way, im not a mudblood. My father's a wizard." She smirks again, knowing, well thinking, she had just won.

"no, but your mother is." He smirked back, Klaus never meant anything he had ever said, he didn't care about blood, or whose family was better, he wasn't like his parents, he just wanted everyone to think he was so they wouldn't treat him differently, and so that his father didn't find out.

"all right move on, get to class now." Their herbology teacher Mr. Longbottom said as he shooed kids away with his hands, clearing the hall of all the teenagers.

Klaus smiled at Hayley and walked past her, bumping her shoulder with his, but not without successfully shoving a piece of parchment in her hand.

Hayley smiled, walking the opposite direction to Klaus, when she turned the corner, she looked down both corridors and opened the letter.

_Meet me at the room of requirement tonight after dinner_

_-Klaus_

Hayley smiled as she read the words on the paper, the room of requirement, they met up there regularly, they couldn't have anyone find out their secret, it would rip them apart, literally, they would be ripped apart from each other, their families were enemies, and they had been since, like forever. Klaus and Hayley were the only 2 that didn't care about stupid feuds that had lasted forever, they couldn't care less. They were in love, and had been since they were 15, it didn't matter to them that Hayley was a Gryffindor or that Klaus was a slytherin, nothing, not even blood, could keep them apart.

...

During dinner, Hayley had sat with her friends, she was fidgeting in her seat, eager to meet Klaus afterwards, and non surprisingly Klaus was the same. Nothing could ruin the mood they were in. Klaus was laughing at a joke his friend Marcel said, and Hayley was smiling as she listened her friend in the 6th year, Davina drill on about a guy in her year called cal or kol, something like that, as much as she looked like she was paying attention, she wasn't, all she could think about how happy she was right now, it was a shame that what happened next had to happen.

The entire hall looked up as a single owl flew into the hall, carrying a blood red letter with its beak. Hayley gasped, a howler. This was gonna be good, it was always funny when someone got a howler, it was always something about being naughty or some cheesy family member saying they loved them more than anything. But this time it wasn't gonna be good, especially not for Hayley.

She watched as the owl glided towards the slytherin table, right in Klaus's direction, once the owl let go, the letter fell right in front of Klaus, she started at him, her face full of fear for Klaus, and for herself.

Klaus started at the letter, scared to even touch it. This was it, for him, for Hayley, his life.

Suddenly the letter jumped up, and floated in the air as it produced teeth and its own voice.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT, I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD EVER EVEN LOOK AT ONE OF THEM, NEVER MIND GO OUT WITH ONE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY! AND NOT EVEN JUST A MUDBLOOD, YOU CHOOSE TO BE WITH THAT GIRL WHO HAS BEEN AN ENEMY TO OUR FAMILY FOR YEARS, BLOODY HAYLEY MARSHALL, OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME NIKLAUS. AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO COME BACK HOME, YOU BETTER GET RID OF THAT PIECE OF FILTH.!"

Klaus scanned the silent dinner hall, passing all the faces that had shocked expressions and mouth agape. His eyes followed the ones who were looking at his girlfriend, once his eyes met hers, he stood up, trying to release the needed words out of his mouth, but he had no such luck, the beautiful brunette stood up, red faced from embarrassment and quickly rushed to the doors, trying to hide from the faces that were starting and already judging her. Klaus saw her walk away and ran from his seat, catching up with her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to look at him, she kept her eyes down, not daring to look at his blue ones, she murmured quietly that she wanted to talk in private, he nodded in agreement, leaving with her, leaving the hall with their mouths open in shock and small whispers being passed along.

...

They walked through the halls of Hogwarts in silence, not speaking a single word to each other until they reached the room of requirement.

"Hayley, I'm... I'm so sorry." He stuttered, he didn't know what to say, he and Hayley had just been outed to the entire school, their friends, their family. There wasn't anything they could do, i mean what could they do, make a giant forgetfulness potion and give it to the entire school, nope.

She raised her head to look at him, the first time since they got there. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, just like his, Hayley took little steps towards him until his chest was against hers, until her neck was crammed in the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whilst he snaked his arms around her waist, clinging onto each other, they stayed there for a few moments, diving into the warmth of each others bodies.

"it must have been Rebekah, no one else new." Hayley pulled her head away from Klaus to look at him.

"i know little wolf, and I'm so sorry." He removed one arm so he could cup Hayley's cheek, holding her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

Hayley shook her head in protest, he shouldn't take the blame and he shouldn't be apologising.

"no Klaus, stop apologising, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't Rebekah's, it was Mikaels, he probably threatened her, just like he does with you, she only didn't what she did so she didn't get hurt. She was just trying to keep herself safe." Klaus new that Hayley was right. He bowed his head down in defeat, he sighed and lifted his head back up only to rest it on Hayley's, he gazed into her eyes, looking deep into their beautiful colour. "i don't want to go back out there." Without even a second she responded, "then don't." She caught his lips with hers, pulling him in for a kiss to which he gladly accepted, his lips moved against hers, allowing the softness of her plump pink lips to massage his.

The kissing become more passionate, and longer, swallowing them up in the heat of the moment. Hayley pulled Klaus in her direction, conveniently towards to bed, he followed her as he tripped over their robes. When they landed on the bed, Hayley was underneath him, whilst Klaus had very cleverly managed his was on top. He pulled away from their kiss, deeply staring into her beautiful hazel eyes, "i love you Hayley Marshall, i don't know how i even coped without you before we met."

She gazed at him lovingly, her eyes lightly drooping, she pulled him by the neck back down, and kissed him again. With her hands on his cheeks she rested her head against his. "i love you too Klaus, i just hope this could blow over already, i don't wanna hide anymore, i don't want to be started at in the halls every second of the day, i don't want people to ruin us, i just want us to be happy.

"and we will be little wolf. I promise you that."

Hayley's lips curled into a small smile, she believed in him, she always had. Klaus took Hayley's smile as a hint, he captured her lips again. And then, well i think by now you know what happens next.


	17. Love makes us immortal

Klaus was just lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling aimlessly. Thinking about Hayley, how he had treated her, how what he had said to her may have cost him the only person who saw him the same way she saw herself. Letting out a breath, Klaus sat up and turned, letting his legs fall freely of the side of the bed, he quickly placed his feet on the floor, feeling the coldness of the hard wood. He stood up and gently walked his way down the stairs, moving towards his study. He pushed the old fleur di lis engraved wooden door open and made his way inside, immediately locating the small table he keeps his favourite whiskey on.

He carefully pulls the stopper out of the glass jar and pours the golden liquor into the crystal clear glass. He places his hand around it and pulls it up to his lips, taking a moment to inhale the smell of the alcohol. Klaus closes his eyes and throws the entire glass back, taking one swallow to get rid of it, leaving virtually no trace behind. Suddenly he hears a creak of the floorboards, he slightly turns his head, and sighs. "bekah, what are you doing back here."

The blonde, well, now brunette, made her way over to the chair placed behind the desk, sitting her small, caramel tinted, petite frame onto its leather material.

"well, travelling is fun, but it gets a bit boring when you've done it about a 100 times." Rebekah said with a smirk slowly making its way onto her face.

"so now tell me, what's the real reason." Klaus threw back at her with a small smile on his lips.

Rebekah let out a huffed laugh, and pushed herself further back into the chair, her face became softer as she looked towards her brother.

"i hated thinking about what you might be feeling, after... what happened."

Klaus's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he placed the small glass back onto the table and turned around placing his hands on the edge of the wooden furniture, to look towards his younger sibling.

"why would you care." Rebekah smiled again, she looked like she was daydreaming. Staring into the oblivion.

"I heard something, a quote.. a poem, whichever one it was, it made me think about you, you and your massively complicated life." Rebekah's voice had just barely degraded down to a whisper.

Klaus had no idea where she was going with this, she had to have something planned, she didn't just give up travelling the world, again, just to tell him about a poem She had heard.

"you know Nik, out of my one thousand years of existence i have only heard one poem, that had truly captured the meaning of true love. And it was written by a fifth teen year old girl." It was strange, Rebekah's face hadn't changed emotion in a long time.

"love is a beautiful tragedy,

We let it consume us,

Let it corrupt out thoughts with absolute nonsense, that sounds perfectly normal.

We don't know the meaning of life until we have felt love.

Because dying without that felling can leave us forgotten and alone.

But with that feeling we can live forever through memories and thoughts

Love is incurable.

Love is immortal."

(okay so i made that up, it's kind of the reason I'm writing this. I just thought everyone had to see it, and if anyone wants to use it for tumblr or something, go ahead, just make sure to mention it was me – Natasha Ashley Sharkey )

Klaus stood there for a moment thinking, why had she said that to him.

Rebekah slowly pushed herself off of the leather seat and walked towards her big brother, clicking her heels as she walked.

"Nik, despite everything we have been through, the daggers, me, the hopeless lover, Elijah, the noble one with hidden secrets, kol, having to die twice, and Finn, turning against us. We all love you, and that's why were alive, not because of some stupid spell mother cursed us with, but because of love. If we didn't love each other, we would be dead, if we hadn't of protected each other, Mikael would have found everyone one of us and killed us. But that love, that single feeling that we were born with, that's immortal. Its runs through our veins, its incurable. And no matter what you have done to Hayley," Klaus looked away from his sister. Avoiding eye contact with her, hoping she wouldn't see that glimmer in his eyes from when she had mention Hayley. Fortunately for him she didn't.

"she loves you too." That surprised him, he lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes, attempting to see if she was lying through her teeth at him. No such luck.

"because we, you and her are family, not those wolves, she might think that they are but she's wrong, those wolves where never her family, they shouldn't have pushed her towards marrying Jackson just so they could have powers so they could help, they should have offered to help anyway, powers or no powers, because they should love her, but that's not the case, not with them, they always use her."

Klaus knew that bekah was right, the wolves had treated Hayley like dirt the minute she became a hybrid, only to use her for her powers when she had married that mutt.

"Why do you think despite everything that has happened , she has agreed to come back here,"

Klaus honestly thought about it, but, he had no idea why she would come back to live with him, after he put her through hell.

"it's because of love, and like that poem said, love makes us immortal. Bearing in mind that not everyone lives forever." Klaus was stood frozen in place, new thoughts running threw his mind, thoughts of only one woman, the only woman who was capable of loving, but was to afraid to, so he pushed her away... Hayley

"makes you think dosent it. The fact that the only two hybrids left in existence, that currently hate each others guts, agreed to stay here with each other for eternity, its a funny thing love. Its slowly creeps up on you, until it jumps out of the deepest depths of your heart and shouts BOO."

...

Not one word, had he spoke after she left, leaving him in his study, staring at the ground, contemplating scenarios in his head. But he after a while it became depressing, all scenarios turning out bad, her yelling at him, even staking him in one scenario. But there he was, one of the oldest creatures on the planet, the most powerful being in all existence, and he couldn't even figure out a way to tell Hayley that he loved her, one simple act he couldn't even do.

He pushed his hands off of the table and powered himself to walk to her room. Gently placing each foot down, not wanting to make so much noise, just in case hope was still awake. Which she probably wasn't, it was after 10.

One by one his feet made its way down the hall finally parking themselves in front of her door.

...

Hayley paced back and forth at the foot of her bed still in today's clothes, grinding her teeth together. She couldn't believe Rebekah had said she loved Klaus. It was a secret, she had only told Rebekah, Hayley had been upset right before the wedding, and told Rebekah everything. It was stupid really, she sounded like a school girl, who had just been shot down by her crush. Hayley sighed, taking in a deep breath, trying to soothe herself from the worry of what Klaus would do, suddenly a knock was heard from the door, Hayley turned around and stopped pacing, she glided towards the large wooden panel, and placed her small hand on the golden door knob, carefully twisting it open. It was Klaus, well it had to be, herself, hope and Klaus were the only ones that lives in the compound, along with Freya but she was out of town.

Hayley quickly avoided eye contact, and rubbed her arms, trying to get the friction to make her warmer. "hey, um, hopes asleep, so be quiet please." She told him, moving away from the door, so he could enter her bed chambers, he nodded at her, the last thing he wanted was to wake his little princess.

"so what did you want." She said, still avoiding eye contact with him. Klaus frowned at that, she always looked him in the eye, no matter what. If they were fighting, laughing or just talking.

Klaus took a step towards her and took a deep breath,

" my sister made me realise something today, she made me realise that i had spent my entire life clinging to my siblings in the hope for love, which I ignorantly forgot they were born with." Hayley looked up from the spot she was looking at and furrowed her brow. He took another step towards her, prompting her to take a step back, but her back collided with the wall. Making her incompetent of moving away.

"what i mean is, i had been searching for _love _forever, and me being immortal has helped me, helped me realise that love is the only reason I'm still alive, right here, right now, in this exact second, while I'm talking to you, you Hayley, the only person who has accepted me for me, for what i have done, even to you. You have forgiven me during my worst times, when you probably should have killed me. But you haven't and i know why... i just... i want to hear you say it, i want to hear you say those three words that i have reached for my entire life, from the woman i..."

Hayley's head shot up again, this time she looked straight into his ocean blue eyes, the eye that always gave her Goosebumps when she would stare longingly into them, that made her stomach do somersaults. Her feet shifted, slowly gliding her towards Klaus, while Klaus did the same, Her mouth opened letting her words tumble out.

"the woman who you what Klaus? Say it... if you say it first, I'll say it back." Klaus made the space between them non-existent, reaching his arm up, to place his soft, large, warm, palm on her rosy cheek. His eyes searched for hers, until he finally found them. Looking into each other's eyes made them feel nervous, like they were going to throw up, both breathing patterns where now completely in sync, letting out huge amounts of air as they breathed.

Everything had fallen silent, not even their heavy breathing could be heard.

"I love. The woman that i love... Hayley i love you... and i don't know how i could live the rest of my life knowing what i had done to you hurt you more than all the torture i have ever been put through, for one thousand years." Tears were threatening to fall from both sets of eyes, knowing the words coming from beyond Klaus's pink lips were true.

"I love you too." Klaus inhaled a small breath, searching Hayley's face for any sign of lies. But he could not find any, that made him smile, which also made Hayley smile, she hadn't seen him smile like this since they went to visit their daughter. Klaus's hand pulled Hayley's head towards his causing her to walk on tip toes, resting his forehead against hers, he brushed his soft pink lips against Hayley's, plump ones. And finally he caught her lips, drawing her in for a deep kiss. The feeling of finally being together taking over their bodies, as they got swept away in the moment. Klaus's hands softly trailed their way down to Hayley's hips, grabbing onto them hard and softly grinding them against himself. Hayley delicate hands held onto Klaus's top forcefully, almost ripping it in half.

The couple walked together towards the bed, not once unlocking lips. Until Klaus pulled on Hayley's shirt, taking it off her body, and throwing it across the large room. To which Klaus did the same with her pants, as well as his, both now exposed. The back of Hayley's knees clashed against the end of the bed, she quickly fell back, pulling Klaus along with her. They clung onto each other flesh, scratching their nails into the others skin, leaving marks on their backs and small bruises from where they grabbed the other so tight it made them bleed. Small and large hickeys, forming shapes on their necks, glowing deep red, Right next to the bite marks they left on the other. Small drops of blood, trailing down their necks only to drip off onto Hayley's bed sheets, staining the pure white cotton.

The touch of skin against skin made them tingle with excitement, forming layers upon layers of small bumps on their skin, it felt like lying in bed after changing the sheets . The bare touch, so soft, you could lay there all day, and not move.

Moaning escaped through their mouths as their lips were still colliding against each other, looking as if the hadn't had any blood for weeks, craving each other.

After all, love is an incurable disease that runs through your veins.

...

Afterwards, Klaus and Hayley lied awake, lying in each other's arms. Hayley's head laid upon his chest, while Klaus's head was placed upon a pillow, Klaus softly ran his fingers through her chocolaty brown hair, while Hayley traced her fingers over every bird on Klaus's tattoo. Both sets of eyelids were softly drooping, the sleep they needed catching up on them. " i love you." Klaus whispered to Hayley softly, and straight away, without any hesitation, she whispered back "i love you too."

Both let go of consciousness and allowed the dream world to take them. In the hope that when they would wake up, this wouldn't be a dream, which it wasn't. Which made them both extremely happy.

...

_**Okay, so wow , that was a long one, wooo, okay so i am working on Hogwarts PART 2 now, i cant guarantee anything because of my busy schedule but it will be uploaded xxx love you guys, don't forget to vote and comment, xx would love to hear what you think of it xxx **_


	18. I'm so, so sorry my love

He finally sets foot back in the compound, his one injured leg dragging behind the one good one, blood trailing as he walks, even for a hybrid it was amazing that he was still awake and moving after what happened tonight.

Klaus's eyes remain on one spot as he walks forward, a small body limp on the floor, hair coving her face, her arm reaching out towards him, completely covered in blood, both dry and wet. His eyes start to become damp, uncontrollably damp.

He falls down next to her body, small droplets of water running down his face, emerging from his now glazed blue eyes. He keeps his mouth shut tight, refusing to let his emotions over power him with sounds of a cry. He sees a blood covered object lying just a few feet away from her. A heart. He lets out a sob, a cry, finally allowing his pain to show through, something he would never do for anyone, except for the ones he loves.

Klaus pushed his arms behind Hayley's body so he could pull her limp body onto him, and cradle her. She doesn't move, she just sits there, in Klaus's arms, her head rested in the crook of his neck, as he lets out small soft cries. His arms wrap around her body, pulling her into him, attempting to keep her cold body warm. He expects for her to wake up any second and just walk to her room, but she doesn't, she just lies there, limp. It frustrates him so much, **_why can't she just wake up, just goddamn wake up already, please Hayley wake up, just wake up, please little wolf_** suddenly his thoughts turn into words, words that become louder as he says it over and over and over again. " Hayley wake up, please." He begs for her to wake up, but no sign of her waking up is there. He cups one hand on her cheek and turns her head towards him, his thumb caresses her cheek, as his tears fall upon her. Pulling her closer to him he rests his forehead against hers, still caressing her cheek, he gently, placed the most softest, most delicate kiss onto her lips, lingering for a few seconds, before removing them.

He attempts to move away, almost gone from her touch before he feels her hand move, his eyes widen, his mind racing, he shouts her name again **_Hayley_** no response he shouts it again _**Hayley**_ still no response, he knows she's there, but it's like she can't hear him plead for her. _**Hayley please my love wake up**_ a few seconds have gone by he fears the worst, **_I might have just knocked her, it could all be in my head_**. His head falls in defeat, he's not lucky enough for her to be alive. He gets up and walks away, trying not to look back at his love lying dead on the floor.

"Klaus"

He stops dead in his tracks, he waits a couple of seconds before continuing to walk away, he's tried, he's injured, he's drained of blood, it must be his mind playing tricks on him.

"Klaus" it's defiantly not his mind this time. His body shoots back around, and he runs to Hayley lying on the floor, his knees hit the floor, and his arms snake their way behind her neck and the back of her legs, as he cradles her in his arms. " klaus" she coughed out, her throat dry, and cracking, but despite his large blood loss, he bites into his wrist and feeds it to her, something that not even his siblings would have to luck to receive. "Hayley my love, I'm here, your okay" she pulls away from his wrist and looks at him with a worried face, "klaus.. Where's hope, is she okay?" Klaus smiles, he wouldn't expect anything different from his little wolf. "Hope is perfect my love, she's with Elijah." A look of horror fell upon Hayley's face, one that klaus couldn't quite understand. "No klaus, you need to go get her, now, you can't trust Elijah, there is something wrong, he killed Jackson and half my pack, you need to get out little girl back now." Klaus looked alarmed, he nodded at Hayley.

"Don't worry little wolf, I will get her I promise but I'm taking you to bed first." Hayley protested but klaus ignored her, he quickly vamp sped her to his room and laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets, he gently kissed her forehead, and then disappeared.

Hayley didn't even have to wait ten minuets till klaus came back with their daughter. He walked through the door, with hope, who was thankfully left without a hair out of place. Hayley smiled at the sight, klaus and their daughter, who was smiling directly at her, she would have gotten up but Hayley was too weak to even keep her eyes open for longer than five minutes. The hybrid walked to her and placed hope next to her on the bed, Hayley laughed when she saw the smile on her daughters face. Klaus shared a smile too while looking at his girls. He couldn't believe he had hurt Hayley so much by cursing her, there was nothing more he loved than looking at her smile, especially when it was because of him. Hayley noticed the look of guilt on his face.

"Klaus what's the matter?" He shook his head from his thoughts, what would be the Point in lying to her, secrets are why he is in this position in the first place.

"I'm sorry" this shocked Hayley, she never expected to hear that from his lips, especially not on a day like today under the circumstances. She uses most of her strength to get out of the bed and walk up to him, way to close for two people who were supposed to be enemies. "What?" Hayley asks.

" I'm sorry, for everything, for the curse, for everything I have ever done to wrong you in the past and for anything I might to do to hurt you in the future, Hayley I have never regretted hurting someone as much as I have you. I'm so, so sorry my love." Her face softens at his words, stunned at his choice of words. But her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You keep saying that, why? Why do you keep saying that?" Hayley whispers to him.

"Saying what?" He tries to act dumb, but fails as he recollects that he has said 'my love' many times now.

"My love, why not just love?" Her voice becomes a bit louder, but she's not sure why, nether of them are, why is she so bothered about this nickname for her?

"Because I call many women love, and you're not just any woman to call love, your my love, your my love Hayley... I love you." They both stand there, shocked at Klaus's reveal, not moving, no sound but their daughter giggling. Their veins pumping blood vigorously, their heartbeats beating faster and faster the more they got lost in each others eyes. Neither knows what came over them, they both leaned forward, becoming closer as if they were magnets drawing closer to each other. Hayley's hands somehow landed themselves on the collar of Klaus's jacket, and Klaus's hands ended up on her hips. Their lips passionately gliding against one another's, Hayley's arms had snaked up and around Klaus's neck and his hands had made their way up her back, gently pressing against her, as he tightened his grip around her, making sure to never let go of her again. They slowly pulled away from each other, their heads resting against one another's, as they caught their breath.

"Little wolf I don't expect you to say it back, I.."

"Shut up you idiot" she interrupted him and smiled as her mouth pressed against his.

"I love you too." She murmured against his mouth. They indulged in a kiss once again, but Hayley soon became weak once again, so she laid down in Klaus's bed, with hope in the middle of the bed asleep. Hayley sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly she felt a large dip from the other side of the bed. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep was klaus. "I will protect you my love, both of my girls."

**_Sorry for not updating for a while but my computer broke, so I wrote this on my iPad instead, wow it's 5:45 in the morning, holy shit I should go to sleep... Well night... Morning guys hope you enjoyed this oneshot_**


	19. 20 Questions

"So, Kayla offered to look after hope tonight, she said that if we needed to go out for a… _meal _and a drink, she would help us out, so… you wanna join me?" Hayley said with a smirk to Klaus as she walked over to him and rested her arms on the sofa where Klaus was sitting, he turned his head to lock his blue eyes with her green ones and smirked back.

"I think thats the best idea you've had in the past 3 years little wolf."

"Ha. Ha. now grab your coat." Hayley shouted towards him as she walked away to get her jacket.

§

It wasn't an old bar, but it was old enough for only a few people to be inside. Sat in one of the booths at the back where a tall man with dirty blonde hair wearing a red flannel, with dark jeans, and a beautiful brunette woman wearing near enough the same.

"Okay, idea. Lets play 20 questions." Hayley smirked towards Klaus. Both were drunk, well, what do you expect after drinking probably 3 bottles of whiskey, scotch and vodka between them. Klaus downing his drink nodded, and continued to pour another one.

"Okay then, I'll start. How old are you?" Klaus's eyes shoot up to look at Hayley, and he sighs, **Of course she would have asked that.**

"1031"

"You're 1031! holy crap, i mean i knew you were over 1000 years old but i never expected it to be… ugh.. so close to the age you look." Hayley smiled at Klaus as she tried to hide a small laugh. Ignoring her laugh Klaus immediately jumped to his turn, after pouring himself a drink of course.

"So little wolf, tell me, Jackson or Elijah?" Klaus replied with a big grin on his face, silently getting back at her for making fun of his age.

Shooting a look of annoyance Klaus's way, Hayley sighs, she grabs the bottle of golden liquid and fills her glass up 1cm from the top.

"Honestly… neither." Klaus's eyes widen in shock, his eyebrows raised as he stares at her black expression.

"Elijah, he seems like one of those guys who wants a relationship to just be sitting around all day reading poetry, and discussing political issues, you know blah blah blah…he's just too boring for me, and Jackson, he was too controlling, he was kind of misogynistic a few times, and his voice got on my nerves… so no. Neither. Now its my turn. Cami or Caroline?" Hayley's smile was probably as big as Klaus has ever seen it, sighing, Klaus sat back in defeat, he should have expected this.

"For your information love, I happen to share the same opinion as you. Neither. They were both silly infatuations, crushes, like a magpie with a shiny object."

The brunette started to laugh. "Neither? Seriously?" she giggled yet again. "what, did another blonde catch your eye?"

Now klaus sat forward, elbows rested on the table, his hands clasped around his glass, the blonde looked straight into Hayley's eyes and whispered "Not quite, little wolf, she wasn't blonde"

Hayley's giggles died down after Klaus spoke, her eyes had fixated themselves on Klaus's blue ones, her breathing somehow becoming heavy as she continued to gaze upon him, but she couldn't stop. **He couldn't have been talking about me, could he? no of course not. i need to stop doing this to myself, getting my hopes up just to be destroyed. **Suddenly Hayley was jutted out of her trance by Klaus clearing his throat. he sat back, slid out of the small booth in the bar and started to stand up, picking up his coat to put it on.

"What do you say about a few more drinks little wolf." Klaus smirks at her, knowing he had just sent goosebumps all the way down her spine.

Hayley stands up, slightly stumbling, but manages to stay a float. "Im not sure, i already feel like i've drank enough." She says as she puts her arms through her jacket. Klaus steps forward and puller her close to him by her waist and whispers in her ear so noon else around them can hear "Not that kind of drink love, something a little more satisfying, and fulfilling." He pulls back to look her in the eyes, raising his eyebrows toward her in a questioning look.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go."

§

"I cant believe she just got on the bar like that, oh my god, Im so glad I got that on snapchat. She's going to kill me when she sees it in the morning." A young female laughed on the phone as she stumbled along the road. **Perfect.**

"Help!" The young girl heard, she looked around to see where it was coming from, but it was all echo to her.

"Help! Please." There it was again, suddenly she saw a woman, _there are 4 of her, nope, thats probably not right_. the young girl blinked a few times before looking Hayley.

"Whats wrong?" she questioned as she slurred a little.

"You need to help me, my friend, he, he was stabbed, i need help please." The woman grabbed her arms and shook her slightly while shouting in her face, without thinking the young girl ran with the woman towards her friend. It was a dark alley, too dark to be walking in alone. Thats when she saw the man on the floor. She froze as the girl began to cry kneeling down next to her friend. She then ran over knelt down too. Even if she was drunk she was still a med student and knew what to do, she pressed against the blonde guys neck with two fingers.

Hayley started to laugh, she couldn't stop, the young girl was confused, she pulled back and then suddenly the guy started to laugh as well.

"What the hell is going on here!" She shouted in fear her eyes widened as the guy started to stand up, she started to run, but she jumped back as the guy stood in front of her with glowing amber eyes surrounded by red. Then his teeth sunk into her neck, drawing blood from he neck, then it happened again on the other side.

Klaus and hayley were draining the life out of the girl as they fed on her blood, once they fed completely, the girls body fell to the floor in a slump.

Klaus and Hayley stared into each others eyes both high on blood, the adrenalin rushing through their veins, excitement, lust… love.

Klaus walked over to Hayley and grabbed the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her into him, smashing his lips into her own, kissing her with passion he never thought possible. Hayley snaked her hands up to Klaus's hair, running her fingers through his curls, pulling on them as the kiss became more intense. They both pulled away gasping for air, resting their foreheads against each other, panting as they try to catch their breath.

"Kayla said she would watch Hope overnight if we needed her too." Hayley breathed as she lent against Klaus. She opened her eyes to see klaus smiling at her.

"Good"

§

The motel room door slammed open, Klaus and Hayley walked towards the bed as they continued to kiss passionately, still kissing Klaus pried off Hayley's jacket and yanked it off of her skin, and Hayley did the same with Klaus, their bare skin sliding against each others, sending them into pure bliss. A few more steps back and Hayley's knees collided with the edge of the bed, compelling her to fall back onto the springy mattress, and separating her lips from Klaus's. Now lied on the bed, Hayley bit her lip as she began to move her hands to the button of her pants and move on to undo them, Klaus smirked, moving closer to Hayley he moved her hands away from the button of her jeans and ripped them off her body, leaving her in only her underwear and top. Smiling back at Klaus, Hayley sat up and pulled Klaus on top of her, their lips finally meeting again even thirstier than the first time. The undressing, the kissing, the touches carried on all night, sending them to the path of pleasure and love they never thought they could ever walk through, a pathway to their desires, a pathway to each other.

The yellow light-rays from the sun peeked through the motel curtains as Klaus opened his ocean blue eyes, as he scanned the room he noticed the large amount of soft brown hair flowing at the side of him, stemming from a girl who could only be described as perfect by Klaus. It was the mother of his child, the woman he spent 3 years with because she wanted to go with him. The woman he loved. His arms were wrapped around her, their legs tangles together as they rested.

Tilting his head slightly to look at his side, his eye caught the attention of his phone, he carefully pulled him arm out from underneath Hayley, gentle not to wake her and shifted it in order to grab his phone. 5 missed calls. All from Kayla. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Didn't Hayley say Kayla would watch Hope over night? Why would she need to call?

Confusion still written over his face he pressed the voicemail left on his device.

"Klaus hey… i know that i said i could watch Hope over night, don't get me wrong, i love Hope, but if you're gonna be staying out all day and possibly all night could you at least ring me first please, ring me back after you hear this message or get Hayley to. Bye.

Still confused Klaus checked the time only for it to read 15:26pm.

shocked Klaus began to sit up, which awoke Hayley from her slumber, she shifted herself around to face Klaus, she stared into his eyes.

"Hey." She whispered her voice full of passion.

"Hey." He whispered back. After finally noticing he was putting his clothes back on Hayley asked "what time is it?" Whilst sitting up and running her hand through her long brown hair.

"It's almost half 3 little wolf"

"What! Half 3! Oh my... Kayla!"

"She left me a message saying that she would at least like a call first before we stay out all night."

Hayley lightly laughed as she got out of bed. The brunette searched the floor for her jacket, finding it under the chair after she recalled that's were klaus had thrown it after ripping it of her shoulders, Hayley grinned whilst she thought about last night.

Interrupted she shot her head up at the sound of Klaus's voice.

"Ready to go home little wolf?"

"Yep, let's go."

§

"Thank you Kayla, sorry for not calling you, i guess we just got caught up and forgot." Hayley said as she walked towards Kayla inside their home.

"Don't worry about it Hayley." Kayla replied as gathered her jacket and bag pack. Hayley sighed as she looked at Kayla's bag pack, Kayla was probably on her way on another adventure, and would probably show up again in a few weeks.

"Kayla… you know if you ever wanted to crash somewhere for a while, you can always come here."

"Thanks Hayley." Kayla said with a smile on her face. Kayla then hugged Hayley tightly, and even gave Klaus a small hug when he walked past from coming down the stairs. "Be careful." Klaus said to Kayla as she walked out of the house and onto her next travel destination. After bidding goodbye to Kayla, Klaus shut the door and walked over to Hayley, stopping close to 1 metre away from her.

"Klaus." Hayley breathed out, "Last night…" she tried to carry on but was interrupted by klaus.

"Stop Hayley, you don't have to try and comfort the damage you're about to do, just so you don't hurt my feelings, or my ego, you don't have to push me away, i don't want you to. Hayley, last night, i meant what i said when we were playing 20 questions, someone did catch my eye, but she wasn't blonde." Klaus stopped, he looked down at the ground for a second or two then looked back at Hayley with the up most passion in his eyes.

"Its you Hayley, your the one that caught my eye, you're the woman i fell for."

Stepping forward Klaus reached out and run his hand against Hayley's, capturing it into his own.

"It was last year on Hopes birthday, you invited a few toddlers from Hopes nursery, and at the end of the day when you came downstairs from putting Hope to bed, you sat on the couch and fell asleep, i was clearing a few things up when i actually noticed the bright pink lipstick Hope had drawn on you, and there were one or two stickers stuck on you shirt, seeing you lied there, you looked as beautiful as i have ever seen you, it was the moment i knew i was in love with you Hayley Marshall."

Shocked, Hayley is unable to speak, she's frozen on the spot, still staring into his blue eyes.

"Theres also something else i wanted to say, when we were playing 20 questions, i was going to ask you another question but i must have forgot, do you ever regret running away with me, from New Orleans?"

And as quick as the question had been asked the answer was given without even a hesitation.

"no"

Hayley stepped closer to Klaus readjusting their hands so their fingers were completely intertwined and so their bodies pressed up against each other.

"Klaus, running away with you was the best decision i ever i made in my entire life. These 3 years, these 3 years have been the best 3 years of my existence, because i have what i have always wanted. A family, my daughter is safe, i'm safe, you're safe, my family is safe, thats all I've ever wanted, and running away with you and our daughter, theres nothing more i could ask for. I love you too klaus, i do, i really do love you" Hayley untangled their fingers and reached up to snake her hands around Klaus's neck, pulling him down and crashes her lips against his, drawing him into a loving kiss, in which he gladly returned.


	20. Prophecy

"Hey I found it, the journal with everything jack wrote down that your father told him about the ancient werewolves. "

Hayley said kindly as she walked into his room, and passed him the book, in which he gladly accepted, taking it of her hands carefully.

"Thank you Hayley. "

He whispered back to her. By know he would have expected Hayley to have left but she stayed, balancing on her heels as she contemplated whether she should talk or not, whilst also biting her lip.

"This is probably a stupid question but are you okay? I know that it can't be easy loosing a close friend."

The brunette finally spoke to him after her few seconds of silence. Klaus raised his eyebrow and turned his eyes away from the pages of the book to look toward Hayley.

"Why wouldn't I be? People in my life have been and gone and Camille was just another. Of course her death was a tragedy but we have to look to the future because there is a war brewing, and we have to be prepared."

Klaus responded, of course he was annoyed by his friend dying but he needed to care about things at hand. He will get over her death just like he has gotten over previous friends deaths, he will accept and move on.

Hayley looked into his eyes, making sure he was telling the truth, which he was and reluctantly said 'okay' and that if he needed her, he new where to find her, to which klaus nods back at her, whilst his nose is in between the pages of the journal she brought.

Scanning though the pages of the journal, klaus tries to pinpoint anything about how to defeat lucien, and then he finds a small pice of paper, folded up and slotted Bowen two pages at the end of the journal. It was old, centuries old, looked almost like a millennia old. Klaus removed it from where it lied and placed the book down next to him on his bed that he had migrated over too while at reading, that no longer held Cami's body as they had placed her in Lafayete cemetery 1 or 2 hours after her death.

Unfolding the paper he gasped as he saw the language of symbols, what he used to write in from when he was human, this was written by his father, Ansel.

**"An old prophecy told my pack years ago that If a creature is born or created form all werewolf blood lines, it may be unstoppable.**

**We have tried to stop this from happening by making sure our women are paired off with appropriate suiters, there have not been any 'sharers' yet. I, myself came up with the name 'sharers' as the creature would share all bloodlines. I believe that to stop a 'sharer' if one were to ever be born or created, the two most powerful alphas from the two most powerful werewolf bloodlines should wed, so that the joined pack would become unstoppable from any threat that may come their way. The crescents and the north east Atlantic's. "**

Moving the paper away from his face and resting it on his lap, klaus let out a sigh, but was quite unsure of what kind of sigh it was, happy, annoyed, relived? He couldn't tell in that second but almost immediately saw a small smile on his face, Following his confusion.

Klaus suddenly stood up and extracted his phone from his pocket, unlocking it, and scrolling through his contacts till he found the exact wolf he needed to talk to. Cary.

After a few rings Cary answered.

"Cary, great to speak to you again mate. Yes it is. No I'm not being sarcastic. Cary listen, I'm in possession of a piece of paper, one that could be very important or not, I need you to tell me wether it is a fake or not... Thank you! It seems old, as old as me, it's also written perfectly in _**Elder Futhark, **_the language of my time as a human. Yes I said perfectly. There's a page missing from one of your journals? My father must have known about this prophecy and taken it. Thank you Cary, you have been much helpful. No Cary, that wasn't sarcasm either, goodbye."

After ending his call with Cary, klaus could only think of Hayley. She was the alpha of the crescents, one of the two most powerful bloodlines, and himself the other half. He knew what that meant, but he couldn't seem to say it out load or to himself. He knew he had to tell Hayley about this, he had to. He also knew that If this was the only option they had, they would have to talk it. For the sake of his family, his pack and all the vampires.

...

A few rooms down the corridor Hayley was in her room playing with hope and her toys, to which hope couldn't stop giggling, which made Hayley laugh which also in turn made klaus, who was stood in the doorway, let out a slight laugh too. Which made Hayley's head lift up from looking at their daughter to looking into Klaus's blue eyes as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

Smiling towards him, she quickly jumped up, and placed a few teddy bears around hope, and walked over to klaus.

"Hey, did you need me or something."

She said softly, remembering her offer she made to klaus a little earlier. Smiling back at her, klaus scooted past her and gently picked up their daughter and held her close to him, while walking back towards Hayley.

"Well, little wolf, this time it's more complicated than needing you. It's what I need you to do, what the wolves, our family and hope need. It what I need."

Furrowing her eyebrows towards him, he recognised her look of confusion and held out the extract from Ansel's journal at her for her to take. Gently raising her arm to take it from him, she unraveled the folds of the page and began to read. As Hayley read, hope looked up at her father, with a massive smile on her face, and saliva on her chin, to which he smiled at and wiped away before giving his little princess a kiss on the cheek to which she stared to giggle at.

Interrupting the moment, he felt a small hand grab his arm, looking up from his daughter he made Eye contact with Hayley again. Reviewing the poker face she was wearing.

She must have been grabbing him for support but it didn't look like she needed any.

"Are you sure? "

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't little wolf."

"Okay, let's do it. "

She left him speechless, but he wasnt sure why, what has he come here for, no response, for her to reject the idea. Of course she wouldn't have rejected, not if it meant helping family. But somehow she still managed to leave him speechless.

"Are you sure? "

"Why wouldn't I be? This prophecy has been waiting for us to fulfil it, not to mention that lucien can't keep going on like this, he needs to be killed klaus, and I don't want to risk this, I don't want to risk our family either. This is what we need, for the wolves, for hope, for us, for our family."

Hearing Hayley talk was all he needed to believe this would work. If Hayley believed it would work, he would believe it would work to. If he was being honest, Hayley has always been someone to influence his decisions greatly, her ideas being similar to his and/or even better.

It was official, they agreed to be married the next day. And Freya agreed to help them gather the equipment for the ceremony and the tasks they had to complete.

After putting hope to bed, Hayley retraced out Klaus's path to his art room, sliding the doors open, to find him in the middle of sketching a drawing of a woman. He heard her enter but didn't say a word yet until he was satisfied with the section of the drawing he was on. Glancing over his shoulder slightly Hayley managed to see the smooth, lines of brown hair of a young woman flowing on the page, before klaus shut the sketchbook.

To avoid the annoyed glare klaus would probably give her for prying, she quickly spoke.

"hopes asleep now, so I wanted to tell you somethings about the ceremony."

"Alright."

"In order for it to work, there have to be no secrets between us, because it's a sign of mistrust and if there is mistrust, the ceremony won't work. "

"Okay. And? "

Hayley sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on klaus. And? Really. I'm telling you that you need to tell me your secrets, and that I have to tell you mine. "

At the mention of her secrets Klaus's face lit up.

"Well I guess that's fair enough then little wolf. "

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the small cabinet filled with liquor, and poured herself and klaus a drink, then continued to follow him to the couch.

...

About 2 hours later, klaus and Hayley are still sat on the couch and still drinking and still sharing secrets, some that Hayley found funny, which she laughed at till klaus joined in with her.

...

"I've never told anyone this, not even Jackson, i didn't think it was secret because taking a life to become a wolf isn't much since it doesn't matter if it was intentional or not , but I guess it kind of is a little, well to me any ways. The person I killed, to become a werewolf... I wasn't thinking straight, not to mention I was a bitch even if I was 13, I just hated her so much, she was this girl from my class in school, she made fun of me for being adopted all the time and one day I snapped, I just snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, we were at this party down by the docks, some seniors had a boat they stole from the dock at we all got on, we were 13, we just wanted to fit in I guess, and she was there too, and seeing her face, that's what made me snap. I pushed her in, I knew she couldn't swim, I knew it was too cold to be swimming, and I knew what I was doing. I murdered her in cold blood."

Tears started to well up In Hayley's eyes, threatening to fall from her pretty green eyes. Klaus, who was sat listening to one of Hayley's deepest secrets was shocked to learn that she did it in cold blood, not realising she was crying, till her arm moved from were it rested on her lap to wipe at her eyes. Shifting forward in his seat, he lifted her head up with his hand and wiped away her tears.

"Must be the alcohol. "

Hayley blamed, making herself and klaus share a light laugh.

"Must be."

Klaus played Along, shooting her one of his big grins, in which made Hayley return with a big grin herself.

"Your turn then."

This time, instead of moving back to his place he stayed where he was, looking into Hayley's eyes, sat right next to her.

"The day you gave birth to our daughter, my heart.. It... It broke. Watching those bloody witches take our child away from you, and then killing you, it made my heart brake for you and hope. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, worse than anything anyone in this entire world could have suffered, and then taking it little girl from you arms, it made me angry, angry that I couldn't save you, couldn't save out daughter.

The truth is little wolf, I don't want our daughter to grow up with out her parents, I don't want her to grow up calling Elijah 'father' I don't want her to grow up without her mother."

Somewhere through klaus talking, his head went limp, it fell Down and his eyes averted to the ground, subconsciously avoiding Hayley's gaze. And just then, he felt her soft hand tangle it's self in his own, providing him comfort he didn't know he needed, so instead of pulling away, he tightened his grip on Hayley's hand, making sure she wasn't able to pull away and leave him.

"You and I are a lot more alike than you think.

She quoted him. Resting her head on his shoulder as he enjoyed her company."

...

The hybrids spent no time to waste the next morning, making all the preparations sorted for the day. The wedding will be today, they didn't waste time, they had none, they had to defeat lucien as soon as possible.

The wedding was nothing fancy, just klaus, Hayley, Freya, hope, Cary and Rhiannon, a wolf friend of Hayley's from her pack.

"Okay so, if you have followed all the steps correctly there should be no problem with making the marriage official."

Freya announced to the small group.

Smirking towards Hayley, hayley rolled her eyes back at klaus, he looked like a giddy school boy about to finally get the kiss of his dreams of the popular girl. Of course he would, it's klaus.

After raising her eyebrow, klaus let out a laugh, to which Hayley joined in, which broke near enough all the tension in the room and made everyone feel better. Leaning in, klaus slightly captured Hayley's lips in a soft small kiss. Not quite passionate but lustful enough to be a consummating kiss.

After a few seconds after the kiss, Cary and Rhiannon, started to feel a change, there eyes started to glow, and they felt stronger. Proof that the marriage was a success.

...

Cary and Rhiannon immediately left to inform their respectable packs of the change and that it was prophasised by one the greatest alphas to ever rule the werewolves and that they need to go to the compound now.

...

1 hour later the packs were mingled in the courtyard of the compound. The newly wed King and queen walked out to greet them.

"Crescents and Atlantic's, there have been changes that I'm sure all of you have notcied by now, and I'm sure all of you are wondering about the 'prophecy' too."

Klaus spoke first, which surprisingly didn't end in an insult for the first time.

Cutting him off, Hayley continued.

"Me and klaus are now married. Just as the prophecy said. The two alphas of the most powerful bloodlines should marry so that their joined pack can defeat anything that can cause them harm, even a sharer, a sharer we call lucien. This is the best thing for everyone, we are the first pack to be indestructible, we cannot be harmed, we cannot be hurt, what we can do? Defeat everything and anything that comes out way!

Help us, for the sake our our now joined pack, we're all family now, all of us, we stay together, so help us defeat lucien."

The packs started to cheer, there was not one single person with a frown, the wolves were ready, they were ready to defeat lucien and probably little minions he had compelled to help him.

"Freya, you need to take hope somewhere, lucien will be here soon, news has gotten out about me and Hayley so we will be expecting a visit. Keep yourself and hope safe with marcel across the river. And dorm comeback till I call."

Klaus told his sister, he grabbed her by the shoulders to make sure she understood completely, Freya nodded and told klaus she promised that she wouldn't come back unless he called. Freya quickly left with hope inside her carrier and drove away, headed to Marcels.

Minuets go by before lucien arrives. But his little helpers are the ones that decide to show themselves first. There were many helpers for the weren't as many as wolves. Lucien's amateur vampires were ravished apart they were ripped limb from limb as the werewolves attacked. With the big commotion going on in the middle of the courtyard Hayley search the perimeter hoping she might find lucien lurking around and she did.

Hayley was stronger than she could tell she was, this new strength that she got from klaus helped her fight maybe a minute or so longer but it was too late he was just too strong for her despite being a hybrid and sharing powers with Klaus mikaelson. He grabbed her by the neck bit down hard, making Hayley scream in agony. scream. not just shout, but scream.

Hearing Hayley scream, klaus immediately ran to were she was. He was startled to find her lying on the floor, neck bleeding and lucien standing above her laughing while looking Down at the female hybrid.

With out hesitation, klaus penetrated Lucien's back, shoving his hand through it, to grab his heart.

Lucien felt immobilised, he was unable to move, frozen in place, afraid of moving in case any movement caused klaus to rip out his heart. But it wasn't his heart he should have been worried about.

Coming to the time when all of Lucien's stupid little helpers were almost all dead, klaus looked down at Hayley who was now in a state of dizziness, he used his spare right hand to powerfully slice Lucien's head straight off, killing him instantly. Removing his hand from his body, klaus through the bag of bones to the ground, and instantly rushed towards to Hayley. With still some commotion in the courtyard, klaus dropped to his knees, and cradled Hayley in his arms.

In the moment all he could think about was, the day she died, how he had told Hayley his heart broke. It felt like it was happening all over again, despite knowing that she should be fine.

Still a little dizzy, Hayley groaned as klaus moved her In-between his knees, her head fell facing away from him on his chest. Her eyes were closed, sore from the little light there was from where they were sat. Her breathing was heavy because of all the fire running through her blood, klaus assumed that because she was a hybrid, that she shared his strength, that she had werewolf blood in her veins, that somehow it must have, been a little more toxic to them, despite them being married and merging their packs, it would still hurt like a bitch.

Biting down on his wrist. Hard. He lowered his arm to Hayley's mouth, feeding her his blood, trying to at least attempt to heal her or relive the pain. Then suddenly Hayley started to heal, thanks to their marriage, she shared his healing abilities, they were both the alphas, from the two most powerful bloodlines. It wasn't thanks to him, for feeding her his blood, it was thanks to his father for Saving thousands of lives, including his little wolf and his little princess.

Smiling now down at Hayley, the female tilted her head back, still in Klaus's embrace, to smile right back at him. Klaus rested his head against hers, contemplating a final secret he should tell her, to which he does,

"Hayley, I have one more confession to make... I don't want to loose you, ever, I don't want our daughter to grow up without her mother, I down want to loose the only person who had never tried to change me, who only accepts me for who I am."

Slightly tilting herself around, she separated their heads and looked at klaus in his eyes, and whispered.

"I feel the exact same klaus."

Smiling at he he Stretched his legs to stand, he grabbed Hayley's waist and held her as she stood up, still a little wobbly.

The pack had now all gathered round them, to see their queen heal. Then one of the wolves got on one knee and bowed his head, then another, and then more and more till every single wolf was bowing down. Furrowing his brow a little shocked, klaus took a step forward, but Hayley stayed in place.

"Wolves of crescent and Atlantic decent. You have proved yourselves to be the greatest pack in history, like the prophecy foretold, and I think that deserves a good bloody drink." A few chuckles were heard as he spoke.

"Take whatever you want from the cellar, celebrate this victory, and be proud."

Klaus finished. Then the wolves started to stand up, and follow Cary to the cellar. Which gave klaus a cue to leave.

...

Still holding her waist, klaus walked Hayley to her bed. Even though she could walk perfectly fine on her own.

"Wait a second little wolf."

Klaus vamp sped out of the Room, almost instantly returning, because of his new stronger speed, with a decent sized bottle of liquor. Smirking at her, klaus sat down next to her on her bed, also with 2 glasses in his hand.

"I've been saving this one for a long time, never could find the right time to drink it. What better time, than defeating the biggest Arse other than me, and what better time that it coincidentally being on the same day we get married."

Laughing Hayley agreed, she took one of the glasses and held it out for klaus to fill.

It was a good drink of alcohol, very, very strong, just what they needed.

Suddenly they heard music, coming from the courtyard, smiling both klaus and Hayley walked to the balcony and peered down at their pack. Their pack, it seemed unrealistic that they could ever share a pack one day, but that's exactly what they are doing now.

"The wolves were very brave today, resilient, fantastic fighters. I wouldn't expect anything less of them, even if I had downgraded them in the past. Nothing makes me prouder either than to say I'm a werewolf." The blonde whispered to Hayley. To which Hayley smiled at him with a big grin, joy running through her that klaus has finally decided that he wants to embrace his werewolf side.

Interrupting him from saying anything else, Hayley whispered back.

"We can rule the packs now, like it was prophesied, as King and queen, we can lead he most powerful pack in history, together, no more fighting, whatever happens now, we decide together, we stay together, and we rule together, As a family."

"Speaking of family, I need to ring Freya to tell her to bring hope home."

"Let her stay with marcel for the night, I don't think she would get much sleep with all the celebrating, and the music."

"Alright then little wolf."

"Oh and I also agree with you, we will make fantastic leader, as King and queen, and with our princess."

Stepping closer to klaus, she looked into his blue eyes and smiled, in which he returned, leaning closer to her as Hayley leaned closer into him, bringing her hand up to his chest, she rested it right above his heart, feeling the heartbeat of her husband.

Still continuing with their unannounced staring competition, Hayley interrupts.

"You know...erm... It is... Is our wedding night and we did just defeat Lucien, and we have booze, it would be no harm to have our own celebration right here."

Thinking back to the night that changed their lives, both hybrids smile at each other, Hayley biting her lip and she got lost in Klaus's eyes.

Shutting the balcony doors behind them, klaus shares a genuine smile of love to Hayley, grabbing her by her hips and stealing her lips with his,tightening his grip so she can't wiggle herself out, not that she would want to leave anyway, he was just afraid she might reject him, and leave him heartbroken, but she would never do that.

Deepening their kiss, Hayley snakes her arms up and around Klaus's neck, pulling him down closer to her height. Suddenly they had a sense of deja vu, klaus ripping of her top, Hayley ripping off his, laying her down on the bed, klaus running his hands all over her body, then pouncing on top of her and devouring her neck with kisses, making Hayley moan out loud, Their hand intertwining. The unbuttoning of pants. That afterwards managed to get thrown across the room. The shared ecstasy and euphoria they both experience when being with each other in such an intimate way. The shared love they both discover when, wrapped up in each other's arms as they dream of their future together.


	21. I Surrender To You

Hey guys! This is my late Christmas gift to all of you! Sorry for yhe delay but Santa got pulled over by the cops when he was due to bring this ? anyway, I hope everyone had a great holiday and enjoy!

This oneshot was inspired by Surrender by Natalie Taylor, and I seriously suggest you listen to it when reading this because it is amazing!

Moving his head side to side as he woke up, the blonde opened his eyes only to see a flow of brunette hair cascading down a woman's neck.

Klaus smiled as he noticed the woman's presence, the arm he had wrapped around her tightened out of instinct, as he remembered the last few hours.

He and Hayley had been playing a drinking game,

Everyone had retired to bed, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, kol and hope. He and Hayley offered to clear up after Christmas Day was over. After they were finished Hayley pulled out the vintage bottle of whisky on the shelf and smirked at him, asking "wanna play a game?" And of course, he did not refuse. The game consisted of taking a shot whenever a character on the TV was stood in the corner and looked as if they were wearing the christmas hat they had placed on the TV.

The results of the game were lied right in his bed, although it was not foreign to either of them. They'd been doing it for months, but not the drinking game, no. The other part.

Waking up next to each other, both nude from the actions they had made. The blonde and the brunette decided months ago that they should make whatever they were doing strictly business, friends with benefits.

He lied there, watching her, how her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back onto his bed, How her ear slightly twitches as she is asleep. How even in sleep she seems powerful and strong. How she is the gorgeous mother of his beautiful child, how she to him is literal perfection in his eyes. How the love he feels for her is the most consuming thing he has ever felt in his entire life.

Sliding his arm from around her waist he moves his hand toward her neck, and gently grabs a lock of hair that was covering her skin and moved it back to the rest of her silky hair. The skin on her neck glows in the light, making it almost irresistible to resist placing his lips against it , and breathing in her scent.

The sudden tickle Hayley feels on her neck causes her to wake from slumber. As she feels the familiar sensation she begins to smile. Which klaus takes note of, sliding his arm slowing down the curves of her body until their hands meet so he then entangles them together tightly.

Continuing to kiss Hayley's neck, klaus patterns the kisses up and up, reaching over to kiss her lips as she turns over on her back making her more accessible to him.

Now towering over the brunette, the blonde pulls Hayley's lips into his own with the most passionate kiss either of them have ever given or received. It was gentle, kind, soft, full of care, and compassion and love. Hayley runs out of breath soon as she's overwhelmed with the feeling of love from the kiss.

Pulling back from her as she catches her breath, klaus stares at her, sweeping his eyes over her features, remembering the little details of her face. The slight freckles, on her nose, the small trace of a scar on her forehead, probably from her childhood before the werewolf curse was activated. The green dotted and wrapped around the pupil of her eye.

His breath hitched in his throat, oh how helplessly in love with her he was.

As he hovers, the blonde holds himself up with one arms as the other reaches forward to cup her cheek.

"I surrender" he whispers

Furrowing her perfect eyebrows with a confused smile on her face Hayley asks

"What?"

"I'm surrendering, I can't do it anymore"

Her confused smile diffuses, now replaced with a slight look of worry.

"I can't pretend do be fine with this"

"Can't pretend to be Fine with what klaus?" She asks seriously confused by now.

"I can't pretend to be fine with being together so intimately with you. I can't pretend to be fine with not wanting you every single second of the day, I can't pretend anymore Hayley. I surrender," he breathes hard.

"I surrender to you, I surrender my self, my feeling, my love for you. "

Hayley's mouth open in shock, her eyes widening as she sees the truth in klaus's blue eyes.

Moving her hand to cup klaus's cheek, her eyes flicker to his lips, the slowest and smallest of movements showing her care for him.

Pulling his face in, his body falls onto hers, eliminating the space between them as Hayley links their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. As she kisses him, she flips them over so she's sat straddling his lap, he firmly grabs her hips holding her in place.

Pulling away from the kiss she smirks at him and says,

"do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear that?"

Matching her smirk, klaus pulls himself up to her, and wraps his arm around her so she doesn't fall backwards, and another one cradling her head as he places it against his own as he look into her eyes with desperation.

"A long time I'm sure, but I promise on my life, that not another day of your immortal life will go buy without you hearing me tell you, I love you."

Almost immediately he pulls her into a deep kiss, giving her no chance to answer to answer but only through her lips. Her warm plump lips preform as his does straight away, showing him without words her love for him but it wasn't enough for her.

Pulling away breathlessly she whispers ""I love you too"

He kisses her again, more slow this time as he gently lays back down with her still on top of him, both pull away, klaus rests his head on his pillow whilst Hayley lays hers upon his chest, sliding slightly down the side of him, feeling at home with the warmth of his muscular arms wrapped around her keeping her close to him, never wanting to let go.

They talked and laughed, and shared kisses for hours, until they eventually fell asleep again, letting dreams of their future consume them.


End file.
